A Slayerette's Slide
by Blackguard
Summary: When Xander lends a helping hand to a new group of people in town he ends up departing on the biggest adventure of his life
1. Chapter 1

**A Slayerette's Slide**

Author – Blackguard 

Rating – PG-13 (Rating may change later in fic)

Pairings- eventually will be X/Wade

Crossover – Mainly Sliders with a few others thrown in.

Summary – Four people in Sunnydale end up in trouble, when Xander goes to help he ends up departing on the biggest adventure of his life.

A/N – This is a crossover with the Sci fi show Sliders, mainly because I have never seen one of these done before.

Spoilers – Slight season 3 for Buffy, for Sliders shortly after they pick up Maggie.

Special thanks to my Beta reader for coming up with the title.

Chapter 1 

Xander was feeling pretty good as he walked down the halls of Sunnydale high towards the library, he had stopped O'Toole and his zombie buddies from blowing up the high school and permanently opening the Hellmouth, and he was no longer letting Cordelia's insults get to him.

'Yup life is good,' Xander thought as he walked into the library and spotted Buffy and Willow at the table. "Hey girls, what's up?" Xander asked as he walked over to the table.

"Xander, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked with anger in her voice as she stood up and walked over to Xander.

"Asking what's up," Xander replied, slightly confused.

"We told you we don't want you helping anymore," Buffy said in anger.

"But..." Xander started to reply when Willow cut him off.

"No buts Xander, this is for your own good," The red head said to him.

"Get out of here," Buffy told the young man as she pointed to the doors.

"But I can help," Xander replied, tempted to tell them about what happened the pervious night.

"Like the way you helped with Angelus," Buffy replied with venom in her voice.

"How could you lie to Buffy like that Xander, where you that jealous of her and Angel?" Willow asked, anger clearly audible in her voice.

"Jealously had nothing too do with it," Xander replied, trying to stay calm.

"You expect us to believe that?" Buffy asked with disgust in her voice.

"Everybody knows that you're in love with Buffy," Willow said.

"What! I got over that ages ago!" Xander responded in his defense.

"Then why did you have me kill Angel?" Buffy asked, barley holding in her rage.

"I did what needed too be done, need I remind you that he tortured Giles, killed Jenny and countless other people all because you where acting like a lovesick school girl and refused too stake him." Xander replied while trying to keep calm.

"How dare you say that you bastard!" Buffy screamed as she ran forward and grabbed hold of Xander's arm. The small blond slayer then picked up the young man and threw him through the library doors and into a group of lockers on the other side of the hall.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from here," Buffy told him in a cold voice as she turned and walked away with Willow right behind her. "Your lucky I don't kill you," the blond slayer added as an afterthought.

Xander slowly pulled himself to his feet and walked to the parking lot where his car was. Upon reaching his car he pulled himself in and fell onto the seat.

'Life isn't so good,' Xander thought to himself as he started the car and drove home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later night had fallen and Xander was sitting on his bed deep in thought.

'They don't want my help, fine. Looks like I'm taking matters into my own hands,' Xander thought as he got off his bed and walked down to his basement and started to pull some boxes off of various shelves.

The young man then opened the first box in front of him and pulled out a crossbow that he had been building for the past month and had just recently finished. The weapon was specially designed to hold cartridges that contained four bolts apiece.

Next he opened a long rectangular box that contained a Katana he had gotten off a dead demon. Xander attached the Japanese sword to his belt and picked up the crossbow before grabbing his last piece of equipment, a set of brass knuckles with three crosses engraved on the surface.

After Xander was fully geared up he walked out of his house and began to walk towards the nearest cemetery for his solo patrol.

'All right, this is my first time on patrol alone so I have to take it easy,' Xander silently thought as he cautiously walked through the graveyard, alert for danger of any type.

An hour later, after staking three vampires, Xander decided to head for home and call it night, he was close to the exit of the graveyard when he saw a weird blue light and heard several people yelling from one of the nearby mausoleums.

'What the hell is that?' Xander wondered as he loaded a new cartridge into his crossbow and slowly made his way over the old structure.

As Xander was walking over he saw that he wasn't the only one that noticed the light and yelling. Five vampires where walking over to the old mausoleum, knowing that he was outmatched Xander quickly dove into some nearby bushes until the vampires had walked through the door.

Seconds later several screams where heard from the old building the demons had entered.

"I think I better help," Xander said out loud as he started running towards the mausoleum.

Upon entering the door Xander saw that the five vampires had four people cornered against the wall. Without a second thought the so-called Zeppo lifted his crossbow and fired a bolt into the heart of one of the vampires quickly reducing it to a pile of ash.

The other four vampires, after seeing there comrade turn to dust, turned around and saw a young human with a crossbow quickly readying it for another shot. The four undead quickly charged the young man but Xander was able too fire his weapon again, turning another of the demons into dust.

Before Xander had a chance to fire a third shot one of the remaining vampires knocked the weapon out of his hand and then lifted him up by his collar.

"You killed two of my childe," The undead creature said in anger.

"I guess I did," Xander responded, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"You shall take their place," The vampire said, moving in to bite him.

Before the vampire got a chance to sink his fangs into Xander, it felt a sharp pain in it's back and seconds later, crumbled to dust. The two remaining vampires then turned to look at the person that dusted their leader and saw that a young man with brown hair had picked up the crossbow and was quickly getting it ready to fire again.

Using the distraction to his advantage Xander quickly pulled out his Katana and severed the head of one of the vampires while the brown haired guy fired the last bolt into the remaining undead's heart.

"You ok?" the guy asked as he walked over to Xander and gave him back the crossbow.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," Xander replied as he took back the weapon and quickly loaded another cartridge.

"What where those things?" a tall, dark skinned man asked.

"Those where vampires," Xander replied as he sheathed his Katana.

"Vampires?" a red haired girl asked in wonder.

"Vampires," Xander replied.

"I believe it," the brown haired guy replied.

"You do?" Xander asked.

"We've seen weirder," the guy responded.

"Ok, you think I could get your names?" Xander asked, still a little confused.

"Oh right, I'm Quinn Mallory," the brown haired guy said, "And that is Rembrandt Brown," he said, pointing at the dark skinned man. "The red head is Wade Wells, and the brunette is Maggie Beckett," Quinn finished.

"And you are?" Maggie asked, slightly suspicious.

"Alexander Harris, but you can call me Xander," Xander answered.

"Well Xander, wanna tell us where we are?" Wade asked in a kind voice.

"You're in a mausoleum," Xander replied with a grin.

"I think she meant what city," Quinn replied.

"Sunnydale California," Xander answered.

"Never heard of any Sunnydale," Rembrandt told the young man.

"Not to many people have," Xander replied as he walked out of the mausoleum.

"Exactly were in California is Sunnydale?" Quinn asked.

"Couple miles South of L.A. How exactly did you get into that mausoleum?" Xander asked the group.

"We walked in," Maggie responded.

"Right, then what was up with that blue light I saw?" Xander asked, while looking over the group.

"Uh, we where performing an experiment," Quinn replied hoping that the young man in front of him would buy the excuse.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Xander asked the group in front of him. "We where doing an experiment, yeah right, I may not be the smartest guy around but I am smart enough to know that an experiment requires equipment, which you have non of. Also to make that excuse believable you would've known that you where in Sunnydale, which you didn't," Xander finished, waiting too see what the group would come up with next.

"Alright we'll tell you the truth, but do you have someplace more private, and a little bit safer were we could talk?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, my place isn't to far, let's go" Xander answered while heading in the direction of his house.

The four people stared at each other for a second before following the vampire hunter out of the cemetery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty minutes later the group of five had arrived at Xander's house were the whole story of how Quinn and his friends where from a parallel Earth. How Maggie's world was destroyed by rogue pulsar and finally that they where chasing a man named Rickman who had too survive by injecting the brain tissue of other people into his brain.

"So that's the whole story," Quinn said to Xander, who had a neutral expression on his face.

"So how long until your next slide?" Xander asked the group.

"You're saying you believe us?" Rembrandt asked in disbelief.

"Rembrandt, my high school is on top of a Hellmouth, I have seen a lot of shit over the years. Hell I dated a soul sucking mummy, you'll find that there is very little I don't believe," Xander replied with a grin.

"Soul sucking mummy," Wade said in a confused tone.

"Don't ask," Xander replied, which earned a laugh from the group.

"Well, we slide in a little less than a day," Quinn said as he looked at the red numbers on the timer. "Know any good hotels in the area?" the young scientist asked.

"Nope, but you're welcome to crash here if you want," Xander replied.

"We don't want to impose..." Maggie began to reply but was cut off before she could finish.

"You're not imposing, and besides, it would be safer here than in a motel," Xander said as he opened his refrigerator and pulled out an apple. "Any of you hungry?" he asked and the group and reviced no's from them all.

"What do you mean safer?" Rembrandt asked.

"Hotels, motels and things like that are public accommodations so vampires can enter them whenever they want, unlike houses or apartments which are private places so vampires can't enter without an invite from someone that lives there," Xander explained as he sat back down at the table.

"Well since you put it that way, we'll stay," Quinn responded.

"Cool, there's only one other room besides mine which is my parents but they are spending the next two weeks in Vegas so someone can use that, I also have several very comfortable couches," Xander told the group of sliders.

"That will do just fine," Quinn said.

"Cool, now I would love to spend more time talking too you but I have school tomorrow so I am gonna hit the hay, you're welcome too anything in the fridge and you can watch TV if you want, just try not to break anything," Xander said as he rose from the table and walked out of the room.

"Night Xander," Wade called out to Xander as he left.

"So can we really trust this guy?" Rembrandt asked the group once they where sure Xander was gone.

"Well, he hasn't given us a reason not to trust him, and he did save our lives," Quinn answered his friend.

"So we give him the benefit of the doubt?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied.

"Alright, well I'm gonna see what type of TV this world has to offer," Wade said as she stood up and walked into the living room and turned on the television.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Xander walked into the kitchen and saw the red haired girl, who he just remembered was named Wade, at the stove cooking what appeared to be eggs and bacon.

"Morning," Wade called to him as he moved farther into the kitchen.

"Morning," Xander replied. "What are you doing?" The young man then asked as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk.

"I'm cooking breakfast," She replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I figured that, but why are you cooking breakfast?" Xander asked as he pulled a glass out of the cupboard and poured the milk into it before putting the carton back in the fridge.

"Why not," The red head replied as she grabbed a plate and put some food on it before handing it to the young brunette.

"Touché," Xander replied as he sat down and began eating.

"So what else besides vampires are around here?" Wade asked as she started to brew a pot of coffee.

"Oh the usual, demons, zombies, werewolves, and my least favorite, the giant bugs," Xander answered as he quickly ate finished his food.

"Can't wait to slide outta here," the red head commented as Quinn walked into the room.

"Morning," Quinn said as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Quinn, sleep well?" Wade asked as she handed him a plate of food.

"Yeah, those couches are a whole lot more comfortable then they look," the young scientist replied as he began eating.

"Told you," Xander said as he stood up and grabbed his bag off the floor. "I got to get to school, you're welcome to do whatever, just be sure too get indoors before sundown," Xander told the two as he walked out the front door and to his car.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Quinn asked as Rembrandt and Maggie walked into the room.

"Well, I vote we find something relaxing," Maggie replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, there's probably a mall around here somewhere," Wade said as she too sat down to eat.

"I don't know about you but I vote we just spend the day lying around here, this is the first word we've been to in while were there's nothing trying to kill us, take our brains, or enslave us," Rembrandt said as he started eating.

"I second that," Quinn said between mouthfuls of egg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander was again feeling pretty glum as he walked down the halls of Sunnydale high. When he first arrived at school he immediately went to track down Buffy and Willow in the hopes that they could reconcile their friendship, but all he got for his trouble was being thrown out of the library again.

'This really sucks," Xander thought as he walked into his last class of the day which thankfully he didn't share with Buffy or Willow seeing as he had gotten tired of the death glares they had been giving him all day.

Soon the bell announcing the end of school had rung and Xander quickly headed for his car and home. A few minutes later Xander was parking his car in his driveway and parking it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the young man walked in his front door he could tell that the group of sliders was still in his house judging by the sounds of his television from the next room.

"Hello!," Xander called out as he walked into the living room.

"Hey," Quinn responded, looking up from the book he was reading.

Looking around the room Xander saw that only Quinn and Rembrandt were there, Maggie and Wade seemed to be missing.

"Were are Maggie and Wade?" Xander asked as he sat in the chair next to Quinn.

"They said something about going shopping," Rembrandt told the young man.

"Well, they better get back before nightfall," Quinn said while closing the book and turning to Xander. "So, how many people know about demons and vampires on this world?" Quinn asked.

"Don't know exactly off hand, but I don't think that many people outside of the Watchers Council know," Xander answered.

"What is the Watchers Council?" Rembrandt asked, turning off the TV and joining the conversation.

"They are a group of stuffy British men that watch over the and try to control the Slayer, and before you ask, the Slayer is a human girl that is gifted with super powers to fight vampires and other evil things," the young hunter told the duo of interdimensional travelers.

"Do you know the slayer?" Quinn asked in fascination.

"Yeah, she threw me into a wall of lockers two times already," Xander replied with a little bit of venom in his voice.

"Why would she do that?" Rembrandt asked.

"Long story I don't feel like getting into," Xander replied as he grabbed the remote from the singers hands and turned the TV back on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly nightfall when Maggie and Wade walked into the house with their arms full of shopping bags.

"Hey guys," Wade called as she set her bags down on Xander's kitchen table.

"What's all this?" Quinn asked, looking into some of the bags.

"Well, we got some clothes, jewelry, shoes, and some hair stuff," Wade told the group.

"You do realize that we can't take all that stuff with us when we slide," Quinn told his long time friend.

"Yes we can," Wade said back.

"How do you propose we do that?" Quinn asked.

Wade simply grinned before pulling a decent sized travel bag out of one of the shopping bags and began putting all the stuff in it. A few minutes later everything was packed into the bag.

"Told you we could," Wade said with a grin.

"Alright, just don't be mad when we lose that bag in a slide or two." Quinn responded with his own grin as he went back to the book he was reading.

"Well I would love to stay and talk with you guys, but I gotta go patrol for vamps," Xander said as he walked over to the hall closet and pulled out his crossbow and katana and strapped them on.

"Be careful," Wade called out to him as he walked out his front door.

"I will, and I'll try and make it back before you slide," the brunette called back as he closed the door.

"You think he'll be ok?" Maggie asked.

"I'll think he'll be fine, Xander seems to be very resourceful," Quinn said as he closed the book and pulled out the timer. "Forty-three minutes till we slider," Quinn said to the group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander was in deep thought as he slowly made his way through the graveyard looking for the undead citizens of town. He had already staked two vampires and hoping to make it three before he went home to say goodbye to his new friends.

It wasn't long before Xander was able make out several different voices from a small patch of trees up ahead of him. Quickly checking the clip in his crossbow and seeing that there was only one bolt left, he quickly swapped it for a fresh one then began to walk forward slowly. Upon reaching the small area Xander was able to make out several demons there.

"So what are we doing here?" one of the demons asked, a tall one covered in dark green scales with long claws on each finger.

"The mayor wants us too capture a group of people that appeared in town last night," another demon of the same species answered.

"He thinks that they may be powerful sorcerers because they arrived by some sort of portal," a third demon spoke up, this on yellow and covered head to toe in slime.

"Where are they?" the first demon asked.

"1892 Chester Street," the second one answered.

Xander didn't wait any longer after hearing the address to his house. He quickly turned and began to sprint back to his home hoping to warn the group of sliders before the demons got hold of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Harris household Rembrandt and Wade where arguing about what to watch until the timer hit zero, which was in a little under ten minutes. Quinn and Maggie where in the kitchen getting a quick snack before there slide when Xander broke through the front door out of breath, and extremely tired.

"You guys gotta run, demons coming, after you," Xander managed to say between gasps of air.

"What?" Calm down and say that again," Maggie told the tired young man in front of her.

"There's a group of demons coming here to get you because they think that you are wizards or something," Xander said as he closed the front door and began piling stuff in front of it.

"What!" Quinn yelled out as he began helping Xander pile things in front of the door. "How did they know we where here?"

"I don't know, but we gotta get you guys to safety and fast," Xander said as he ran to his back door with the group of sliders close behind. "C'mon you can go out the back door," Xander said as he opened said door and quickly closed it again. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Rembrandt asked.

"Vampires and lots of them," Xander replied as a pounding then came from his front door.

"This can't be good," Quinn said as the pounding increased.

"What do we do?" Wade asked, trying to stay calm.

"Get in the basement," Xander said as he opened the basement door. "I'll try and buy you some time until you slide," he continued as he readied his crossbow.

"Thank you," Quinn said as he ran down the stairs.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Wade asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine," Xander answered as he ushered the rest of them through the door. "I hope," he mumbled as he closed the door just as the front door burst open.

Xander wasted no time by quickly firing the first bolt into one of the chest of one of the demons, which only served to anger it as it screamed and ran forward. The young hunter didn't have time to react as the demons fist collided with his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much time do we have left Q-ball?" Rembrandt asked the young scientist.

"One minute," Quinn responded after checking the numbers on the timer.

"This is gonna be the longest minute ever," Wade said as they heard the demonic scream above them.

Too slowly for the group if sliders to feel comfortable the seconds ticked away. When only ten seconds remained before the slide a crash was heard above them as the basement door broke open and an unconscious Xander fell down the stairs.

"It's time!" Quinn yelled as he opened the vortex.

"We can't leave him here, those demons will kill him!" Maggie yelled as the first demon began trying to push his large body through the small doorframe.

"Grab him, quick!" Quinn yelled back.

Wade and Rembrandt quickly picked up the fallen warrior and quickly ran through the portal, followed closely by Maggie and Quinn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander was slowly returning to consciousness, the first thing that he was aware of was the immense pain he could feel; the second was that he was on something soft. Slowly opening his eyes the young man saw that he was not in his room.

"Hey, you're finally awake," A voice said to him.

Turning Xander saw that Wade was sitting in a chair next to the bed he was on.

"How you feeling?" the red haired woman asked.

"Like someone took a sledge hammer to my head, what happened?" Xander asked as he slowly sat up.

"You don't remember?" Wade asked.

"The last thing I remember was having my head introduced to a demons fist," Xander answered.

"Well, you came crashing through your basement door and fell down the stairs, you're lucky you didn't break anything," Wade told the young man as she handed him a glass of water and aspirin.

"Where am I?" Xander asked after downing the water and painkillers.

"The Chandler Hotel," Wade answered in a timid voice.

"How did I get here?"

"We had too bring you with us when we slid," was the answer.

"WHAT!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

  
A Slayerette's Slide 

**Chapter 2**

**Chandler Hotel**

**30 seconds after last chapter**

"What!"  
  
"Xander calm down," Wade said

"Why should I?"

"Because things aren't bad enough to warrant uncontrolled anger," Wade explained.

"I beg to differ," Xander shot back.

The argument would have continued on longer if not for the arrival of Quinn, Maggie, and Remy.

"Hey, you're finally awake," Quinn said as he walked over to the young man.

"You can send me back to my world can't you?" Xander instantly asked the physics major.

"Right to the point aren't you," Maggie said.

"Yup," Xander replied.

"Well Xander I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you," Quinn said as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What is it?" Xander sighed.

"We can't send you back," Remy told the young man.

"Why not, I thought you explained to me that the timer thingy could store world coordinates or something like that," Xander said while trying to remember everything the group told him about the timer.

"Usably it does, but for some reason it only has part of the coordinates of your world, and I have no idea how to get the rest," Quinn explained to the young man.

Xander sat for a minute, allowing the information to sink in before slowly rising and heading for the door of the hotel room.

"Where are you going?" Wade asked, concern evident in her voice.

"For a walk," Xander replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Maggie asked.

"No, he needs time to get used to the fact that we can't send him home, he'll come back when he's ready to talk," Remy answered.

Two hours later Xander walked back into the hotel room and sat down on the couch.

"Feeling better?" Wade asked the young man.

"Actually, yes," Xander replied.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, when I was out walking I did some thinking," Xander responded.

"Oh, about what?" Maggie asked.

"Well, I thought about things back home and I realized that I don't have a whole lot going for me there, bad grades, my friends no longer speaking to me, alcoholic parents, and of course demons and the like, then I realized that sliding could probably teach me alot of valuable life experience," Xander explained to the group.

"So you're saying that you want to continue sliding with us," Quinn said.

"Well, yeah, that is of course if you don't mind having me along" the younger man answered.

"The more the merrier," Rembrandt said answering for the group

"Cool, so when do we slide?" Xander asked.

"Nine o'clock tomorrow morning," Quinn responded after checking the timer.

"Alright, so who's up for grabbing some dinner?" Rembrandt asked the group.

Soon the five interdimensional travelers were seated at the restaurant on the ground floor of the hotel.

"So anything big I should know now that I'm a slider?" Xander asked the group.

"Yeah, the first casualty of sliding is dignity," Rembrandt said to the young man, earning a laugh from everyone but Xander.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked the group.

"You'll see," Quinn responded.

"Ok, anything else?"

"Always be careful when you first land on a world, it could have dramatically different customs and laws than your own." Quinn answered.

"Gotcha," Xander replied as their food was delivered.

Soon the group had finished their meal and then retired back to their room in order to get as much sleep as they could before the morning slide. The next morning at roughly eight forty five the group of sliders were all awake and moving around the room to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"Hey, what happened to my sword and crossbow," Xander asked the group.

"The crossbow we had to leave behind and he hid your sword under the couch," Wade responded as she picked the travel bag she had purchased on Xander's world.

Xander walked over to the couch and sure enough underneath it sat his sword. The young man quickly grabbed his sword and attached it too his belt before putting on a trench coat he had purchased the night before for the purpose of hiding the weapon.

"Alright everybody hurry it up, we got five minutes," Quinn called out as he put on his own coat.

Soon the group had gathered up everything that they needed and were ready to slide.

"Alright, ten seconds," Quinn said as he watched the timer count down. When the timer hit zero Quinn held out his hand and pressed the button activating the vortex. "After you!" Quinn called out, gesturing to Xander.

"Here goes nothing," Xander mumbled under his breath as he ran forward and jumped into the tunnel, followed closely by the other sliders.

**Unknown Location**

**9:00 AM**

As Xander emerged from the vortex he noticed two things. One he was in a club, and two, he has flying on a collision course with the bar.

The rest of the group landed relatively safely on the dance floor of the club and quickly looked around to get their bearings.

"Where's Xander?" Wade asked as she looked around the club, quickly noticing the three shocked women sitting at the bar. "Uh oh," the red head mumbled as she quickly began thinking up cover stories.

"Hi there," Quinn said, breaking the stunned silence. "You're probably wondering what just happened,"

"Yeah," One of the women replied.

Before Quinn could responded a groan was heard from behind the bar as Xander stood up.

"For the record, wood is very hard on this world," Xander said as he then noticed the three women.

"What the hell is happening, who the hell are you, and how the hell did you end up in my club?" the second woman shouted.

"Well, this can't get any worse," Maggie said.

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything four pillars of fire appeared in the room and quickly faded away to reveal three demons, which immediately started throwing glowing blue balls at the group.

"Spoke to soon!" Maggie yelled as she jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding one the balls.

The only people in the room who reacted were Xander and the three women. Xander quickly leaped over the bar and unsheathed his katana while the first woman who spoke raised her hand and sent one of the demons flying into a wall.

Xander ran forward and decapitated the demon the woman had sent flying into the wall and then turned to find another target but before he could react the remaining three froze in place seemingly by magic.

"Cool," Xander said as he inspected the frozen demons.

"What? Why didn't they freeze?" the second woman asked the other two as she looked at the group of sliders.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked Xander, ignoring the woman's questions.

"Yeah, just a little lump on the head," Xander replied as he walked over to the trio of women.

"Hi, the names Xander;" the young man said as he approached the women. "And you are probably wondering about how me and my friends ended up here,"

"Yes," the third woman finally spoke up. "But we should probably get rid of the demons before we start playing twenty questions,"

"You're probably right," Xander said as he walked over to the remaining demons and cut off their heads.

"So, we should probably explain things," Quinn said to the three women.

"Ya think"

"Well for starters, I'm Quinn Mallory," The scientist introduced himself. "And this is Rembrandt Brown, Wade Wells, Maggie Beckett, and Xander, who already introduced himself," Quinn said, pointing at each person in turn.

"And you are?" Xander asked.

"I'm Prue Halliwell and these are my sisters Piper and Phoebe." Prue said to the group.

**P3**

**9:15 AM**

"So you're from another planet?" Phoebe asked the group.

"No, we are from Earth, just different Earth's than this one" Quinn answered.

"So if you're from different dimensions how did you get here?" Prue asked.

"I invented I device that has the ability to open a tunnel to parallel worlds, but when I activated the vortex early we lost the coordinates to our home world," Quinn explained as he showed the trio of women the timer.

"So now you're trying to get back to your world?" Piper asked as she handed the timer back to Quinn.

"Actually I'm in no rush to get back to mine," Xander said to the women.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"My parents are probably the two worst people on the planet, I live in a town that was built on top of the mouth of hell, and my friends want nothing more to do with me," Xander explained while cleaning the demon blood of off his sword.

"If this place is so bad then why do the rest of you want to go back?" Prue asked.

"Xander and Maggie are from different worlds then Wade, Remy, and I," Quinn answered.

"And since my world was destroyed I don't really have anyplace to go," Maggie said to the group.

"That sucks," Phoebe responded.

"It sure does,"

"How come you didn't freeze like the demons did?" Piper asked.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked

"My power lets me freeze people, I want to know why you didn't," Piper answered.

"I'm guessing it's because we're from another dimension then yours," Quinn answered the witch.

"So since we answered your questions how about you answer some of ours?" Remy asked the women.

"Shoot," Pure replied.

"What city are we in?" Quinn asked.

"San Francisco," Phoebe replied.

"How did you send a demon flying into a wall?" Xander asked, turning to face Prue.

"We're witches," Prue replied.

"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe yelled.

"What? He knows about demons and he did help us out," Prue said in defense.

"And if it makes any difference I have met witches before," Xander said in Prue's defense.

"You have?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, back on my world, my former friend is a witch in training, and my old computer teacher was a gypsy and a techno pagan," Xander explained as he leaned against the bar.

"So, when do you leave?" Phoebe asked.

"We slide in eight hours," Quinn answered.

"Alright, so what do we do until five fifteen tonight?" Xander asked the other sliders.

"I vote we start with breakfast and decide something later," Remy said as got off the stool we was sitting on.

"There's a nice place around the corner, we were about to get some food ourselves, you're welcome to come," Prue said to the transdimensional travelers.

"Sounds good to me," Quinn said as the group got up and walked out of the nightclub.

"So how are the worlds you've been to different from your home worlds?" Phoebe asked after the group had placed their orders.

"Well, sometimes it's just something small and other times it is something huge," Remy answered.

"How so?" Piper asked.

"Well their was a world we went to where San Francisco was a maximum security prison, another one where it was a preserve for dinosaurs, and my least favorite, a world where all the men where held against their will in breeding camps," Quinn answered.

"Breeding camps?" Xander and Maggie asked at the same time.

"Don't ask," Remy responded as their food showed up.

The rest of the meal was mostly in silence except for the odd question every now again. Soon the group had finished eating and then left the restaurant. As they were walking down the street Phoebe tripped and began to fall but was caught by Xander before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Xander asked the witch who did not answer him, instead she was staring off into space with a horrified look on her face.

Piper and Prue quickly moved over to their sister, knowing full well that she had just had a premonition, and not a pleasant one judging by the look on her face.

"What did you see?" Prue asked her younger sister.

"I saw us die," Phoebe said.

**Halliwell Manor**

**10:00 AM**

"What do you mean you saw us die?" Maggie asked the witch as the group was led through the front door and into the living room.

"Sometimes I get visions of future events and when Xander grabbed me a saw a vision of a group of demons sacrificing all of us except Xander," Phoebe explained as she sat down on the couch.

"Why not me?" Xander asked as she sat down next to Phoebe.

"I don't know," Phoebe answered.

"This is bad isn't it?" Wade asked as she sat down next to Xander.

"Yup," Xander replied, already thinking of ways to help his new friends.

"So what do we do to make sure this vision doesn't happen?" Quinn asked the three sisters.

"Well, we start by finding out what type of demon they are," Prue said while looking over at Phoebe. "Do you remember what they look like?"

"They look like the ones that attacked us at the club earlier," Phoebe answered.

"Alright then, I'll go check the book and see if it says anything," Piper said as she walked up the stairs.

"What book?" Quinn asked the two remaining witches.

"A book we have that has information about various different demons," Prue said, being careful not to reveal too much about The Book of Shadows.

A few minutes later Piper came back down the stairs with a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"There called Kinove demons, they're part of a cult that is trying to open a gateway to hell by means of a ritual that involves a sacrifice of three witches and four innocent souls," the middle sister explained to the group.

"How do we kill them?" Phoebe asked.

"Well from what we saw at the club a sword works wonders, but there is also a vanquishing potion," Piper explained to her sister.

"Alright then, lets make this potion, then find the demons so we can kill them before they kill you," Xander said while getting off the couch and following the three sisters into the kitchen leaving the rest of the sliders behind.

"You know what?" Quinn asked the group.

"What?" Wade asked.

"None of what they just said seems the least bit odd to me," he responded with grin before walking into the kitchen.

**Halliwell Manor**

**11:00 AM**

"Alright the potion is done," Piper said as she started grabbing empty potion on bottles and began pouring the green liquid into them.

"Now, how do we find the demons?" Wade asked.

"Knowing our luck, they'll probably find us," Prue said as she grabbed a couple of the potion bottles.

About half a second later seven pillars of fire appeared in the room and died away to reveal seven of the same demons that attacked them at the nightclub. The demons didn't waste anytime and quickly went on the offence by throwing glowing blue balls at the group.

"I hate it when I'm right!" Prue yelled as she dived into cover to avoid the energy balls.

Xander chose a more direct course of action by unsheathing his Katana and attacking the nearest demon. The young demon hunter was able to land a blow on the first demon that severed his head.

Using the distraction that Xander was giving them Prue, Piper, and Phoebe began throwing the potions at the demons. Xander, after seeing three demons go up in flames and disappear, figured out that the witches had the demon situational well in hand quickly scanned the room and saw the other four sliders ducking behind the counter in the kitchen.

Before Xander could move over to his friends he felt a sharp pain in his back and then fell to the ground unconscious.

**Halliwell Manor**

The kitchen looked like a tornado had gone through it. There was broken glass and wood everywhere as well as several burn marks on the floor and cupboards as well as one body lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" a unknown man asked out loud as he looked at the destruction around him before walking over to the unconscious Xander.

Upon closer inspection the man saw that the body in front of him had a large burn mark on his back. Not wasting anytime the man put his hands over the mark and concentrated as energy began to flow out of his hands and heal the injury.

A few seconds later a groan was heard as the unconscious man began stirring.

"What hit me?" Xander asked as he sat up and looked around.

"Why don't you tell me," the man told him.

"Who are you?" Xander asked.

"My names Leo, what happened hear?" the man asked.

"The last thing I remember was being attacked," Xander replied as he slowly pulled himself too his feet.

"What did the demons look like?" Leo asked.

"How did you know it was demons?" Xander asked, surprise in his voice.

"Well, usually when the house looks like this it means there was a demon attack," Leo answered.

"Where are the others?" Xander asked.

"You were the only person here," Leo answered.

"That's bad," Xander asked as he picked up his sword.

"How so?" the whitelighter asked.

"Phoebe had a premonition of demons sacrificing her, her sisters, and my friends," Xander answered, very worried for the safety of his friends.

"Don't worry, I can still sense the sisters, that means that they haven't been killed yet," Leo said, trying to calm the young man down.

"What do you mean sense?" Xander asked.

"I'm a whitelighter," Leo answered, receiving a blank look from Xander. "Basically, I'm a guardian angel for good witches, now can we please worry about the matter at hand,"

"Alright, so what do we do?" Xander asked.

"We save them," Leo answered.

"I meant how do we save them, we do need a plan you know," Xander responded.

"Right, got any ideas?" Leo asked.

"Can you get us to where they are?" Xander asked earning a nod from Leo. "Alright then I have a plan, it's a crappy plan, but it's the best I can do under such short notice." Xander said before explaining the plan to Leo.

**Demon's Layer**

**12:30 PM**

"You sure this will work?" Leo whispered to Xander as they watched the demons moving around a large cavern with the three witches and the four sliders chained to one of the walls.

"No," Xander whispered back as he surveyed the room.

Two demons standing guard next to the prisoners, one standing over a table that had a large urn and a long dagger on it, and two more talking in the middle of the room.

"Five demons total, and we have two bottles of the potion," Xander said while handing the bottles to Leo. "Okay, you beam over to where the demons are guarding our friends and hit them with the potions, I'll provide the distraction." Xander said to the angel.

"It's called orbing," Leo told the young man

"Whatever," Xander shot back as he stood up and walked into the cavern. 'Here goes nothing,' the demon hunter thought as he yelled out to the group. "Pizza delivery!" Xander yelled, catching the attention of all the demons.

"Kill him!" the lead demon called out.

Soon energy balls were flying every which way and Xander was silently thanking all the years his gym teacher made him play dodge ball while he was weaving to avoid the balls.

It didn't take long for Leo to orb over to where the witches and sliders were being and use the two potions to kill the demons.

"Leo, are we glad to see you," Piper said as the whitelighter unchained them.

"Same here, now go help Xander," Leo responded as he began unchaining the sliders.

Not needing to be told twice, the three witches quickly ran over to where the demon hunter was dodging energy balls while trying to get close enough to use his sword.

Xander was relieved to see that Leo had set his friends loose but was then sad again as he tripped on a rock and saw an energy ball flying strait towards his head. Right before the ball hit Xander it suddenly changed course and flew back at the demon that threw it, causing the demon to die.

Looking over Xander was saw that Prue was using her powers to send the energy balls back at the demons, who were then forced to dodge their own attacks, and giving Xander the chance to regain his breath.

A few minutes later the last two demons where dead and the entire group was gathered in the center of the cave.

"Thanks for the save Xander," Remy said to the young man.

"Anytime," Xander responded as he put his sword away.

"That makes it three times you saved us," Wade told him as she hugged him.

"Like I said, anytime," the young man replied while returning the hug.

"So what say we get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps," Maggie said as she looked around the cave.

**Halliwell Manor**

**5:10 PM**

After the group had arrived back at the manor Piper made a large lunch for the entire group before. After the lunch the group then took the rest of the day too relax while swapping stories with the three witches.

When five o'clock rolled around the group of sliders began preparing to leave. Soon they had everything they needed and where getting ready to slide.

"Xander, before you go we wanted you to have this," Prue said as she held a small amulet on a cord out to the young man.

"What is it?" Xander asked as he took it.

"It's a protection amulet, our way of saying thanks for saving our lives," Phoebe answered.

"It's not the most powerful one out there but it should be able to create a pretty good shield for a few minutes," Piper explained.

"Thanks, I have a feeling that I'll be needing this," Xander said as he tied the cord around his neck.

"Alright people, time to go," Quinn said as he opened the vortex.

"Have a safe trip!" Leo called out as the five travelers jumped through into the transdimensional tunnel.

**Unknown Location**

**6:00 PM **

"Well, it could be worse," Xander said to the group as they hugged the wall of small ledge they were on that hung over a river of magma

"Xander,"

"Yeah Wade?"

"Shut up,"

_End Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

AN – Hello to all my readers, I would like to say if anybody has requests for worlds for the group to land on please email me at or let me know in a review

Thank you,

Now on with the story

A Slayerette's Slide Chapter 3/?

**Park**

**9:00 AM**

"That last world sucked," Wade said to her fellow sliders as they walked through a park in San Francisco while enjoying the good weather.

"It wasn't so bad," Xander replied, a small smile on his lips.

"My double was a porn star! Guys kept mobbing me because they thought I was her!" Wade shot back in anger.

"So," Xander responded, still wearing a smile that was quickly pissing off the red headed slider.

"You are such a jerk," Wade shot back as she stormed off.

"Smooth move Xan," Remy said to the young man.

"What? It's not like I looked at any of the magazines," Xander replied in his defense.

"She doesn't know that," Quinn responded.

"Don't worry, I'll find some way to earn forgiveness from her, she's not the first girl I've pissed off," Xander said as the group reached the exit for the park and saw Wade sitting on a bench across the street.

"How many women have you pissed off?" Quinn asked.

"Every one that I've met so far," Xander answered with a grin.

"That's not true," Maggie said as she walked over to him. "You haven't pissed me off,"

"Just give it time," Xander replied, earning a laugh from the group.

It had been just over a month since Xander had left his world behind after losing his friends. Over that time he had bonded with the other four sliders and formed a friendship even deeper than the one that he had with the scoobies. However not everything was peachy keen for the young man, so far with every slide he always seemed to hit his head on something as he exited the vortex.

"How long till we slide Q-ball?" Remy asked the young man next to him as the group reached the bench Wade was sitting on.

"Two hours," Quinn answered after checking the timer.

"So what do we do for two hours?" Xander asked.

"How about we get some food," Remy said and was met with agreement from the rest of the group.

They then headed towards a restaurant they saw farther up the road. Before Wade could follow after the group Xander grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Xander told the red head.

"You expect me to forgive you after all I get is an 'I'm sorry'?" Wade responded, still slightly angry.

"I was hoping, but I had a feeling that there would be something else I'd have to do," Xander replied sheepishly.

"There is, I just haven't thought of it yet," Wade responded with a smug grin as she turned and followed the others.

"This won't be fun," Xander muttered as he ran to catch up with his fellow sliders.

* * *

**Alley behind restaurant**

**10:55 PM**

"Five minutes people," Quinn called out as the group gathered in an alley behind the restaurant they were eating in.

"So, who wants to take bets on what the next world will be like, I got ten bucks on 'laying in ruins'," Xander said as he pulled a ten out of his pocket.

"I'll take that bet," Remy responded.

"I'm in," Maggie said.

"Alright people here we go," Quinn said as he opened the portal.

"Ladies first!" Remy called out as Maggie then Wade jumped into the tunnel followed by Remy and Quinn.

"Here he go again," Xander said to himself as he jumped into the portal.

* * *

**Same alley, different world**

**10 seconds later**

'Oh shit' Xander thought as he came out of the portal and hit a pile of boxes.

"You okay Xan?" Maggie asked as the group ran over to him

"I should really start wearing a helmet," Xander said as he stood up and pulled a pack of Tylenol out of his pocket and then quickly downed two of the painkillers.

"You probably should, you may end up with brain damage if you don't," Quinn said as they headed out of the alley.

When the group emerged from the alley they saw that the world around them was in ruins. All the buildings for as far as they could see were crumbling, there were trees uprooted and lying in the road as well as a few skeletons sprawled out. But the oddest thing of all was that the sky was an unusual color of orange.

"Pay up," Xander said turning to Rembrandt and Maggie, who grumbling pulled money out of their pockets and handed it to Xander.

"How long are we here?" Wade asked Quinn while Xander was retrieving his money.

"A little over a day," Quinn responded.

"Is Rickman here?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Quinn responded gravely.

"Then lets find him," Maggie said as she began walking down the street with the rest of the sliders following close behind.

"So what do you think happened here?" Xander asked as he looked around.

"Could be a number of things, war, disease, natural disaster," Quinn responded.

"Or demons," Wade said staring across the street.

"What makes you think that?" Quinn asked his friend.

"Them," Wade responded pointing to a group of demons that were heading for them.

"Uh oh," Xander said as he pulled his Katana out of a hidden sheath in his coat.

Before the demons could reach the group gunfire was heard and the demons began dropping to the ground. Turning they saw a jeep driving down the road with what looked like military personnel riding in it while firing at the demons.

Soon the demons were dead and the jeep pulled up to a stop in front of the sliders. One of the soldiers climbed out and walked over to the group.

"What the hell are you doing here, don't you know that all of California is closed off to civilians?" the man asked them.

"Listen, we have no idea what your talking about, we're just passing through," Remy said to the soldier.

"Like hell you are, there's no way any of you can get out of here," the soldier replied.

"What's going on here, why is the sky orange?" Xander asked as he put his Katana away.

"You honestly don't know what's happening?" The soldier asked in disbelief.

"Yup, you wanna tell us," Xander replied.

"It's not safe here, there could be more demons around, we'll talk when we get back to HQ," The soldier said, turning around and heading for the jeep with the group of sliders close behind.

* * *

**Unknown military base**

**Ten minutes later**

"So you wanna tell us what the devil is going on," Remy asked the soldier once they were safely inside the base.

"A little over a year ago a portal was opened up to hell, from that portal emerged dozens of demonic entities,"

"Wait, are you saying that someone opened the Hellmouth?" Xander asked in shock.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, in order to stop demons from over running the world the U.S. Government was able to create a magical barrier around California that was made by a group of specially trained wiccas and mages employed by the government. The barrier is specially designed to allow things too enter but not exit, the only exception being air, water, and other things like that," the soldier continued.

"So you're trapped in here?" Wade asked.

"That's correct, every few months we're given new supplies and troops. Once the threat here has been neutralized the spellcasters will lower the shield and we can leave,"

"Is that even possible?" Xander asked the soldier.

"Yes, the Hellmouth was closed one week ago, all that's left now is too kill the demons that came through it, and let me tell you, that's easier said then done," the solder answered with a grim look on his face. "Now that the questions have been answered how about introductions,"

"Right, that's probably a good idea, I'm Quinn Mallory, and they are Wade Wells, Rembrandt Brown, Maggie Beckett, and Xander Harris," Quinn responded.

"Xander Harris?" the soldier asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's me," Xander replied as he leaned against a nearby desk.

"That's not possible," the soldier replied as he pulled a gun and aimed it at the young mans chest. "Xander Harris died in combat while trying to seal the Hellmouth six months ago, who are you really?"

"Listen, why don't you put that gun down and we'll explain everything," Xander responded in a nervous tone.

"I got a better idea, start talking before I blow your brains out," the soldier shot back.

"Alright then, I am Xander Harris, but I am the Xander Harris from a parallel Earth," Xander explained.

The soldier looked Xander over before lowering the gun and putting it back in its holster.

"Our government has been experimenting with dimensional travel for a few months now, so far there hasn't been much progress, but it would explain why you have no idea what's going on," the man explained to the relived slider.

"So, you gonna tell us who you are?" Maggie asked.

"I'm Captain Riley Finn, U.S. marines," the soldier answered.

"Well Riley, we have a question for you," Maggie said to the marine captain.

"Go ahead,"

"We're looking for a man named Rickman, have you met anybody by that name recently?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, you're the only new people that have showed up that I know of, why?" Riley responded.

"He's a murderer, he lives by taking brain tissue from people then injecting it into his brain, we're after him to stop him," Quinn replied.

"What happens too the people he takes the tissue from?" Riley asked.

"They end up in a coma like state," Maggie replied.

"If that's the case then he's here somewhere, two of my soldiers were found unconscious this morning with small holes in the back of their heads," the young marine captain explained to the group of sliders.

"That sounds like his MO," Maggie replied, a look of anger on her face.

"If he was here this morning there's a chance he could still be on the base," Quinn said to the marine.

"Alright, we'll form search parties with any available troops, if we find him we'll let you know," Riley responded before picking up a radio and giving orders to from search parties.

"I want to help," Quinn said.

"Me too," Maggie chimed in.

"And me," Remy said.

"Alright, we'll need help recognizing him anyway, Gavner here will get you some weapons and show you where to go," Riley said as another soldier walked up to the group and led Quinn, Maggie, and Rembrandt away.

"If it's alright, I would like to help out with the demon hunting," Xander said.

"I think that can be arranged, do you have any experience?" Riley asked the young man.

"There was a hellmouth on my world, I spent just about three years hunting vampires and the like, I also helped in stopping the world from ending a few times," Xander explained in a tone of voice that suggested that he was remembering bad times.

"Alright, we'll get you suited up in a minute," Riley told the young man, he then turned to address Wade. "What about you?" Riley asked the red head.

"Well, I know a few healing techniques that can help the people Rickman attacked," Wade told the marine.

"Alright, we'll get you over to the infirmary, and you to the armory" Riley said to the sliders before turning and walking over to the door they came in with the sliders close behind.

A few minutes later the trio was stopping in the infirmary where Wade quickly went to work on the unconscious soldiers. Another few minutes later Xander was led into the armory.

"Alright, let's get you suited up," Riley said as he started grabbing things of racks and shelves.

"You know, something's been bothering me," Xander said to the marine captain as he started putting on the body armor that was giving to him.

"Yeah, what?" Riley asked as he handed the young man a P90 and extra magazines.

"How did you know that me and my friends weren't demons trying to fool you?" Xander asked as he examined the weapon with a professional air around him.

"Simple, there's close to a hundred different protection spells and charms on this base, there's no way a demon could get on it without us knowing about," Riley explained.

"So since we didn't set off any of the spells you knew we were human," Xander summarized as he loaded a magazine into the weapon.

"Yup, you ever use on of those before?" Riley asked as he strapped on his own body armor.

"No, why?" Xander asked as he chose a sidearm from a rack on the wall.

"Well, you seemed too know what you were doing when you examined the gun," Riley answered as he grabbed a P90 for himself and leading the way out of the armory.

"Well, a little over a year ago I dressed up as a soldier for Halloween and a spell was cast that turned everybody into their costumes, and once the spell was over all the knowledge the soldier had stayed behind," the young dimensional traveler explained.

"Interesting," Riley responded as they reached the outside of the base and met up with the rest of the patrol team. "Alright people we're taking the East Sector today lets move out!" Riley called out and the team then quickly climbed into jeeps and left the base.

* * *

**Base Infirmary**

**2:30 PM**

After being told by a soldier Quinn, Maggie, and Remy walked into the base infirmary after an unsuccessful search for Rickman and saw that Wade was sitting next to one of the soldiers and was using the healing techniques she had learned.

"Hey Wade, where's Xander?" Quinn asked as he sat down in a chair next to hers.

"He went out with Riley and some of the other soldiers too hunt demons," Wade answered.

"I hope he'll be ok," Maggie said as she leaned against the wall.

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he'll be ok," Quinn said to the former marine captain.

"Hey Q-ball, I've been thinking, You know how Riley said that there was a barrier around California that let things in but not out," Rembrandt said to the scientist.

"Yeah, what about?" Quinn asked his friend.

"Will that affect our slide out of here?"

"It shouldn't, if my understanding of what Riley said is right then the barrier should only stop things that are traveling in this dimension, and since we will be leaving by traveling between dimensions it shouldn't be a problem," Quinn explained.

"So we'll be ok?" Remy asked.

"Yup, we should have no trouble sliding out of here," Quinn responded.

* * *

**East Sector**

**2:35 PM**

The large patrol of soldiers had been having a fairly lucky day so far. They had killed three demons already and had received minimal injuries.

"So Riley, did you know my double?" Xander asked the marine as they made their way down a ruined street.

"Knew of him, he was a powerful mage, we were all surprised to hear that he had died," Riley responded as he reloaded his P90.

"Really, that's odd," Xander said as he scanned his surroundings.

"Why do you say that?" Riley asked.

"Because, magic almost never seems to go right for me," Xander answered.

Before the conversation could continue a loud, demonic roar was heard behind the group. Turning, the soldiers saw a large dragon flying straight at them. With out wasting anytime the well-trained soldiers all ducked in cover and began firing at the creature.

The bullets hit the dragon but due too it's scaled hide all that happened was that the soldiers succeeded in pissing off the flying monster. In retaliation the dragon opened it's mouth and sent a jet flame down on the soldiers.

Not wasting time, Xander brought his hand up to the small amulet hanging around his neck causing the magic to activate thus making a protective dome of magic around him and the soldiers that held the fire at bay.

"This shield won't last long!" Xander called out to the soldiers behind him.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first dragon we've fought!" Riley called back as the flames subsided.

Before the dragon had a chance to rain fire down on them again, the soldiers ran to the jeeps and pulled out several rocket launchers. Seconds later the dragon exploded in a cloud of fire and smoke.

"Incoming!" one of the soldiers called out as the innards of the dragon began falling from the sky.

As the group got under cover to avoid the dragon guts Riley turned to Xander.

"Thought you said magic never worked for you," Riley said with a grin

"I said almost never," Xander grinned back.

* * *

**Military Base**

**5:00 PM**

After a few more hours of hunting the Xander and the group of marines returned to the base to rest. Xander quickly made his way to the mess hall and saw that his friends were sitting at one of the long tables.

"Hey guys," Xander said as he sat down in an empty seat next to Wade.

"Hey yourself," Maggie responded as she ate.

"Heard you bagged a dragon," Quinn said.

"I just stopped us from getting roasted, it was the others that actually killed the dragon," Xander replied.

"So, that protection thing you got from the witches a few worlds back works?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, I just wish that I could have tested it under better conditions, if it hadn't worked I'd be an extra crispy slider," Xander said just before Riley sat down next to him with a tray of food in each hand.

"Eat up, you need your strength if you wanna come on the night patrol," Riley said as he handed one of the trays to Xander.

"You're going out again?" Wade asked, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Yup," Xander replied as he started eating.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, if you get badly hurt you could miss the slide," Quinn told the young man.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, and besides the protection amulet works wonders," Xander replied as he continued eating.

"We can't talk you out of it can we?" Maggie asked.

"Nope," Xander answered.

* * *

**Base Barracks**

**8:30**

After they had finished their meals Maggie and Wade had retired to the barracks to get some rest while Quinn and Remy decided to help patrol the base's perimeter.

"How are the soldiers doing?" Maggie asked her red haired companion.

"Pretty good, I showed the medics how to help them," Wade replied from the bed she was laying on. "I hope Xander is okay," she commented while looking up at the ceiling.

"You really got it bad," Maggie commented.

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked the ex marine.

"C'mon it's obvious you like him," Maggie said back teasingly.

"Xander is just my friend, that's it," Wade said in her defense.

"Yeah right,"

"It's the truth!"

"That's a lie and you know it,"

"Alright fine," Wade said in defeat. "When he first joined us I just thought if him as a friend but over the past couple weeks those feelings changed,"

"I knew it," Maggie responded in triumph.

"You can't tell him," Wade told the woman.

"My lips are sealed," Maggie replied with a grin.

* * *

**North Area**

**10:30 PM**

"Things seem pretty dead," Riley said as the team moved through the area, constantly on the lookout for demons.

"Were you trying to make a joke, because that was just lame," Xander replied.

Before Riley could come up with a comeback there was a bright flash of light and a loud bang sound that momentarily blinded and deafened the group. When the marine captain had gained his sight back the first thing he noticed was that Xander was missing.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Time ???**

Xander slowly opened his eyes and then quickly shut them again as the bright light in the room caused him great pain. Once the pain had subsided he opened his eyes again, only this time slower.

After taking in his surroundings Xander figured out three things, he has in a large room with the only light source being a large, bright lamp pointed right at his face, the second was that he was tied to a chair, and three, all of his weapons were missing. Luckily his protection amulet he got from the Charmed Ones was still on the leather chord around his neck.

"Finally awake I see," An unknown male voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Xander asked, trying to see who was talking to him.

"Oh we've never met but I'm sure your friends have told you all about me," the voice responded.

"Rickman," Xander said just before the man came into the light.

"That's right," Rickman responded, a dark grin on his face.

"So, gonna eat my brain or whatever the hell it is you do?" Xander asked, trying to remain calm.

"Sadly no, you're not my type," Rickman responded.

"So then, what are you gonna do with me?"

"I was thinking a slow and painful death, followed by leaving your body where your friends will find it," Rickman answered as he pulled out a large knife.

"Ahh crap," Xander muttered as Rickman walked over to him.

* * *

**Military Base**

**11:00 PM**

"What do you mean Xander is missing!" Wade screamed at the group of soldiers in front of her.

"We mean that Xander is missing," Riley responded slightly in fear of the pissed off red head in front of him.

Before Wade had a chance to rip into the marine in front of her Quinn walked up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Wade calm down, yelling at a group of armed soldiers won't help," Quinn said in a reassuring voice before turning to the soldiers. "How do we find our friend?"

"It's simple, we have one of the witches on base cast a locator spell too find him," Riley answered.

A few minutes later a brunette girl walked into the room with a map in her hand and a bag in the other.

"Meet Amy, if anyone on this base can find Xander, it's her," Riley said.

"Nice to meet you," Amy said as she started to set up for the spell.

"Who do you think took Xander?" Maggie asked Riley while Amy was preparing the spell.

"My bet would be a demon of some sort," Riley replied as the witch started chanting. A few minutes later a small dot of red light began glowing on the map.

"Where is that?" Quinn asked.

"A warehouse about mile away," Riley told the scientist before turning to the group of men with him. "Five of you are with me, the rest, take tonight's patrol route, lets move out!"

"We're coming with you," Maggie said to Riley before he had a chance to leave.

"No, we have no idea what it is that took Xander, for all we know it could be a first circle demon, although the chances of that are slim," Riley responded.

"He's our friend, and if you think that we're just gonna sit around here and wait, you're wrong," Quinn said with anger in his voice.

"Do any of you have combat experience?" Riley asked the group.

"We've been in our fair share of battles, and Maggie was a marine captain on her world," Rembrandt answered.

"You were?" Riley asked, slightly surprised.

"Yup, now are you gonna let us come with, or are we gonna have to go on our own?" Maggie responded with a fire in her eyes.

"Alright, let's go," Riley said in defeat.

* * *

**Warehouse**

**11:05 PM**

As Rickman slowly started moving towards Xander, still holding the large knife, the young man began to desperately try to think of a plan.

'Okay, there's crazy guy with a knife that wants to kill me and I am tied to a chair, crap' Xander thought as Rickman came closer. 'If only I could turn on that protection amulet thing,'

All of the sudden a dome of blue light surrounded Xander that succeeded in holding back the knife wielding Rickman.

"What the hell!" Rickman yelled in shock as the barrier pushed him away from Xander.

"Cool, I can activate it with my mind," Xander said in relief.

"This shield won't last long, and I am a very patient person," Rickman said as he pulled another chair out of the shadows and sat down.

'Not good,' Xander thought.

* * *

**Outside Warehouse**

**11:10 PM**

It didn't take long for the soldiers to arrive at the warehouse Xander was being held at, soon six marines and four sliders, all armed to the teeth, were in position outside the building and getting ready to move in.

Seconds later, a loud, pain filled scream was heard inside of the building.

"That's Xander, we have to get in there," Quinn said to Riley.

"Alright people, move in," Riley said to the group.

The group then moved towards the warehouse doors while more screams filled the air.

* * *

**Inside Warehouse**

**Seconds later**

Rickman had already put three deep cuts in Xander's chest and was about to add a fourth one when the doors too the warehouse burst inward and a group of five soldiers moved in, followed by the four sliders.

"Hands in the air, now!" Riley called out as he pointed his gun at Rickman's chest.

"I have a better idea, how about I don't," Rickman replied as he pulled out his timer and saw that his time was just about up, quickly the knife weilding manic activated it. "Be seeing you!" he called out as he jumped into the portal that quickly closed behind him.

"Xander!" Wade yelled as she got a look at her blood-covered friend.

"Let's get him out of here," Riley called out as one of the marines cut the ropes holding him to the chair.

Soon the young man was loaded in a jeep and the group was back on their way to the base.

* * *

**Base Infirmary**

**9:00 AM**

After a long night of being patched up by doctors and nightmares of a knife wielding Rickman, Xander was lying in bed, staring out of his window at the orange sky when Wade walked into the room caring a tray of food.

"Hey, how's your chest?" Wade asked as she sat down next him and put the tray of food in front of him.

"Still hurts, but the doctors say I shouldn't have any trouble when we slide out of here," Xander replied as he began eating his food.

"That's a relief," Wade responded.

"How much longer until we slide anyway?" Xander asked his red headed companion.

"Bout two hours," Wade answered.

"Can't wait to get out of here," Xander said.

"Yeah, not the nicest world we've been to," Wade replied.

"It's not just that," Xander said as he finished his food and moved the tray off to the slide. "I just can't stop thinking about how my world could have ended up like this, you don't know how many close calls we had when it came to the hellmouth," the young man explained.

Wade didn't respond right away, instead she put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure everything is fine on your world Xan," she said reassuringly.

"I hope your right," Xander replied.

* * *

**Base Hanger**

**11:58 AM**

"Almost time to go," Quinn said as he checked the timer. "You sure you're gonna be okay to slide, we could always come back," Quinn asked Xander, who was receiving help standing from Wade.

"The doc said their shouldn't be any trouble, besides if you have to come back for me you may lose Rickman's trail, and I have a score to settle with him now," Xander replied.

"Alright, here we go," Quinn responded as he opened the vortex.

One by one the sliders jumped into the tunnel that would hopefully bring some of them one-step closer to home.

End Chapter 3

Note – if anyone thinks that the stuff I have in here about the marines is wrong or insulting please note that all I know about the marines is what I have read in books and seen on TV so please don't be mad.

Also

_**POLL TIME**_

I am currently contemplating whether or not to put Colin in this fic, I don't think I will but if enough of my readers want that to happen then I will, so please let me know if you think I should put Colin in by either emailing me or saying in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter of Slayerette's Slide, hope you like, please RR.

Chapter 4 Forest 

**12:00 PM**

"Faster, those things are gaining on us!" Quinn yelled at the top of his lungs as the group of sliders ran through a forest.

"Up the tree's, they're too small to climb!" Maggie shouted as she grabbed a low branch and pulled herself up before offering an arm to the still injured Xander.

Soon the entire group was up in the trees looking down at the kill machines beneath them.

"How long till the slide Q-ball?" Remy asked the young scientist.

"Two hours, get comfortable," Quinn responded.

"How are you holding up Xan?" Wade asked the brunette a few branches below her.

"Been better," Xander replied, his arm clutching his chest where Rickman had sliced him. "You know, of all the possible deaths I envisioned for myself, being eaten by killer bunnies was not one of them," Xander continued as he looked down at the killer fluff balls beneath him.

"Yeah, who the hell would genetically engineer killer rabbits anyway?" Maggie asked.

Before anyone could respond Xander reached into his coat and pulled out a newspaper he had picked up before the killer rabbit attack. Quickly scanning the articles, Xander was soon able to find the answer to Maggie's question.

"According to this, it was a woman named Anya Jenkins for the purpose of attacking her husband who cheated on her, and was apparently my alternate on this world," Xander answered before turning the page to the comics section.

"Wow," was all Maggie had to say.

"But still, why killer rabbits?" Quinn asked.

"Damned if I know," Xander replied as he adjusted him self to a more comfortable position.

**

* * *

**

**Same Forest**

**1:57 PM**

"Alright people time's almost up," Quinn called out as he watched the numbers on the timer tick down.

"Good, I think those furballs are up to something," Remy responded as he looked down at the rabbits.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"Look for yourself," Remy answered.

Looking down Wade saw that the small killers were beginning to climb on top of each other forming some sort of pyramid.

"Oh," Wade responded as she watched more rabbits climb.

"Smart little buggers aren't they," Xander remarked.

"Time to go," Quinn said, cutting off any further comments as he opened the vortex.

The group of Sliders had entered the tunnel just as the rabbit pyramid reached the higher branches; luckily, the portal closed before any of them could get in.

**

* * *

**

**Forest**

**2:00 PM**

Soon the group had all come out of the portal and had landed in a rather large pile, all except Xander.

"Where's Xander?" Wade asked as she looked around.

"Did he miss the Slide?" Remy asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No I didn't," Xander's voice called out from behind them.

Turning the group saw Xander, soaking wet, sitting in a pond a few feet behind them with a duck sitting on his head.

"Nice hat Xan," Maggie commented, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha," Xander responded as he shooed the duck away and climbed out of the pond. "See any signs of killer rabbits?" he asked looking around.

"Not on this world," Wade responded with a grin.

"Alright, we have three hours here, let's say he find out where we are," Quinn said as he put the timer in his pocket and started walking towards a nearby clearing.

When the group reached the clearing they say that there was a large stone wall around the area with a large gate standing open. Beyond the gate they could see a street and several people walking around.

"Guess we're in a park of some sort," Remy commented as they began to make there way across the field.

"Yeah, well I say that we should find a hotel or something, I'm starting to get cold," Xander said in a bitter tone.

"Hey this place looks familiar," Wade said as they exited the park.

"Well Wade, there's a big chance we've been here on a different world," Quinn responded as he looked around.

"Wait, I know this place," Xander said as he looked up and down the street.

"You do?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, this is Sunnydale," Xander replied in shock.

**

* * *

**

**Motel Room**

**2:30 PM**

"I can't believe that we're in Sunnydale," Xander said as he paced around the room after changing out of his wet clothes.

"Chill out Xan, your making me dizzy," Maggie commented as she watched the young man pace.

"Do you think that there could be a hellmouth here?" Wade asked the young man.

"Knowing our luck, I'd say yes," Xander replied as he sat on one of the beds.

"So, what do we do?" Remy asked.

"We have three hours here, I suggest we lay low until the slide," Quinn from his seat across the room.

"I don't think so Q-ball," Xander said, using Remy's nickname for the scientist. "I want to see if I'm home," he continued while grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Xander that's probably not a good idea..." Quinn tried to explain but the young man was already out the door.

"I'll go after him," Wade said as she followed Xander out of the door.

Wade stepped outside and quickly looked around, spotting Xander at the edge of the parking lot she quickly ran to catch up.

"This isn't a good idea Xan," Wade said as she caught up to the brunette.

"I don't care, I need to find out if I'm home," Xander replied.

"But I though you said that you weren't too anxious to go back," the red head pressed.

"If this is my world I have no intention of staying but I would like too see how my friends are doing," Xander replied.

"The friends that threatened to kill you?" Wade asked.

Xander stopped in his tracks and turned to face the woman behind him. "It's true that they were mad at me when I left, but if this is my world then maybe after all this time they may not be pissed at me anymore," Xander explained.

"But,"

"No buts, all I want to do is go to the school and see if this is my world, then we'll come right back," Xander told her.

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

"Then lets get going," Wade said with a small smile

**

* * *

**

**Sunnydale High Library**

**2:45 PM**

It didn't take long for the two to reach the high school but instead of using the front doors, they sneaked into the library through the stacks in order to avoid drawing attention. It wasn't long before the duo was crouched in the shadows of the library looking out at the main area.

"There's Buffy and Willow, but no sign of anyone else," Xander whispered to Wade as looked around the room.

"We should get back before they spot us," the red head whispered back.

"Please, just give me five minutes?" Xander asked his companion, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Fine," Wade whispered back in defeat.

Before Xander could respond, the doors of the library opened and Xander walked in.

"Well, I guess this isn't my world," Xander said with sadness in his voice.

"Let's go," Wade said as she stood up and crept toward the door they came in with Xander following close behind.

"I'm sorry that this isn't your world," Wade said to the young man as they walked back towards the motel.

"It's alright," Xander replied.

"Will you be okay?" she asked the young man that she had developed feelings for.

"Yeah, bright side, I can keep sliding with you guys," Xander responded, with a smile on his face.

"Let's just hope that we don't end up on any more killer bunny worlds," Wade responded, causing Xander to start laughing, soon, she joined in.

"Crap," Xander exclaimed his laughter disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked in a worried tone.

"Her," Xander replied while pointing to a brunette girl across the street.

"Who is that?" Wade asked.

"Faith, she can't see me," Xander answered as he ducked into a nearby donut shop, Wade close behind.

As it turns out, Faith did see Xander when he ducked into the shop, but assumed that he was on a donut run for the Scooby meeting she was heading for and thought nothing of it as she continued for the school.

"Looks like she's gone Xan," Wade said as she looked out the window of the shop.

"Good, but while we're in here, lets say that we get some food," Xander replied as he walked up to the counter.

"Sounds good to me," Wade said, joining him at the counter.

**

* * *

**

**Motel Room**

**3:00 PM**

"I hope Xander doesn't do anything stupid," Quinn commented as he walked around the room.

"Xan's a smart guy, I'm sure that he didn't do anything stupid," Maggie responded, not looking up from the TV.

It was at that moment that Xander and Wade walked into the room, each carrying a box of donuts in their arms.

"We have returned, and we come with sugar," Xander said as they put the boxes down on a nearby table and opened them.

"So, did you find out if this is your world?" Remy asked as he grabbed one of the donuts out of a box.

"It's not, unless if I have a twin brother that my parents haven't told me about," Xander replied as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Sorry man," Quinn said.

"Don't worry about it, and sorry about not listening to you earlier," Xander replied as he grabbed the remote out of Maggie's hand and started flipping channels.

"Hey!" Maggie said as she tried too get the remote back from the young man next to her.

"Don't worry about it," Quinn responded as he too grabbed a donut and sat down to watch Xander and Maggie wrestle over the remote.

**

* * *

**

**Sunnydale High Library**

**Same time**

"So you're saying that there is a group of demons here that lay there eggs inside people?" Xander asked the watcher sitting a few feet away from him.

"Exactly," Giles responded as he closed the book he had been paging through.

"May I go on record as saying eww," Willow said from her place at the table.

It was at that moment that Faith walked into the library, and stop cold as she saw Xander sitting at the table.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Faith asked the young man at the table.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked in confusion.

"I saw you walk into the donut shop like fifteen minutes ago," Faith responded in confusion.

"Faith, Xander hasn't left the library since he got here a half hour ago," Buffy told her sister slayer.

"You must have seen someone who just looks like him," Willow said.

"No way, it was Xander, I'd bet my life on it," Faith responded with resolve in her voice.

"Looks like we have another problem now," Xander sighed.

**

* * *

**

**Motel Room**

**3:30 PM**

"I think I'm gonna get some air, anyone want to join me?" Remy asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

"I'm in," Quinn said.

"Me too," Maggie answered.

"Wade, Xan, how bout you?" Remy asked.

"I think it would be safer if I stayed in, don't want to run into a double of one of my friends," Xander said, looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"I'll stay too, I'm kinda tired," Wade said as she continued flipping channels.

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Quinn said as they left the room.

After the three other sliders had left the room, Wade looked up at Xander and remembered a conversation that she had with Maggie on the last world, before the killer rabbit attack.

_Flashback_

"So when are you gonna tell Xander that you like him?" Maggie asked her red haired friend as they walked down the street.

"I don't know," Wade responded.

"Well, you should tell him soon, you never know when something may happen to one of us," Maggie responded.

"But what if I tell him and he doesn't like me as more then a friend and then things get awkward between us," Wade said with a little fear in her voice.

"Wade, you're starting to sound like some high school girl with a crush," Maggie told her panicking red haired friend.

"You're right, I gotta stay calm, if he doesn't like me, then that's his loss," Wade said, confidence returning to her voice.

"That's the spirit," Maggie responded.

_End Flashback_

"Xander can we talk?" Wade asked the young man as she flipped off the television and turned to face him.

"Sure," Xander replied, putting down his magazine. "What's up?" he asked the red head.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought silently. "Xander, I like you, a lot," the red head told him.

"Well, we are friends Wade, I kinda figured that you liked me, or at the very least tolerated my presence," Xander replied with a grin.

"No, that's not what I mean, what I am trying to say is..." Wade started to say but stopped mid sentence. "Ahh to hell with it," Wade said as she stood up and walked over to Xander.

Before the young man could figure out what the red head meant, Wade grabbed his head and brought her lips down on his in a short but intense kiss.

"Do you get what I'm saying now?" Wade asked, not letting go of his head.

"Yeah," Xander responded in a slight daze.

"And?"

Instead of saying anything, Xander grabbed Wade's head and pulled her in for another kiss, though this one lasted longer and was a more romantic one. The two stayed like that until the need for air made them pull apart.

"Wow," Wade said as she took a deep breath.

"Ditto," Xander responded. "So, does this mean that we're dating now?" Xander asked the woman in front of him.

Wade's response was a small smile as she pulled him in for another kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Motel Room**

**3:45 PM**

After all the kissing was done between the new couple, Xander and Wade were lying on one of the beds watching a horror movie on the television. Both taking comfort in being in each other's arms, and by Xander's odd comments about how stupid the characters in the movie were, and how real monsters didn't look like that.

The movie was just coming to an end when an exhausted and injured Rembrandt came bursting through the doors of the room.

"Oh my god, Remy what happened?" Xander asked as he and Wade quickly got off the bed and helped their friend into a chair.

"I'm not sure, one minute we were walking down the road, and the next we were surrounded by those demons you're always talking about," the exhausted man responded.

"Where's Quinn and Maggie?" Wade asked, concern in her voice.

"I though that they were right behind me," Rembrandt responded.

"This is bad," Xander said as he checked his watch. "We slide in a little over an hour, we have to work fast, Remy, you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, just gotta catch my breath,"

"Do you have a plan?" Wade asked.

"A bad one, unfortunately it's the only one I can think of," Xander responded.

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this," Wade thought out loud as the trio headed out the door.

**

* * *

**

**Sunnydale High**

**4:00 PM **

"I don't like this," Wade told the young man in front of her as they headed down the halls of Sunnydale High towards the library.

"You said that already," Xander responded.

"It bares repeating," Wade shot back.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Xander reassured her.

"Funny how that doesn't make me feel any better," Wade commented as they reached the doors of the library.

"Here goes nothing," Xander to his friends as he opened the doors and walked in.

Upon entering the room, Xander was met with silence as the Scooby's of this dimension looked at him in shock.

"I told you I saw another Xander!" Faith said breaking the silence.

"Demon!" Buffy yelled as she ran for the other Xander.

"I'm not a demon!" Xander yelled as he dived out of the way to avoid Buffy's attack.

"Then what are you?" Buffy asked sarcastically as she moved towards him again.

"I'm Xander Harris," the young man responded.

"You expect me to believe that?" the blond asked as she sent a kick at him that he narrowly avoided.

Xander was about to respond when a sharp pain in his back sent him flying across the room, landing at Wade's feet. Looking up, the young man saw that it was a grinning Faith that had kicked him in the back.

"Listen to me!" Xander yelled as Wade and Remy helped him up.

"Not a chance demon," Buffy shot back as the two slayers began to move toward him.

Before the pissed off slayers could get to close Xander's hand moved to a chain around his neck. With a quick flick of his wrist a dome of light surrounded him and his two friends.

"Will you listen to me now?" Xander asked after the slayers realized they couldn't get through the light barrier.

"Talk," Buffy responded, angry that she couldn't kill the demon impersonating her friend.

"I am Xander Harris, but not from this dimension, I'm from a parallel earth," Xander explained to the group.

"You expect us to believe that?" Willow asked, finally getting over the shock of seeing a second Xander.

"Ask me something that only Xander Harris would know," the young man responded in a calm voice. "That only you would know," he continued, turning to face his alternate on that world.

The other Xander then stood up and slowly made his way over to the dome of light, leaning in close and speaking in a soft voice so that only the other Xander could hear.

"What did we tell Buffy what Willow's message was?" he asked his double.

"Kick his ass," he responded in a low voice.

"He's telling the truth," the Xander from that dimension said as he pulled back.

"You're sure?" Buffy asked her friend.

"Positive," he responded.

"Alright," Buffy said as she and Faith dropped out of combat stances.

"Good, now if no one else is gonna try and kill me, we can get down to the reason as to why I'm here," the other said as he lowered the shield around him.

He and the other two sliders spent the next ten minutes telling the group what had how they got there and what had happened too their other friends.

"So you came to us because you need a slayers help to rescue your friends?" Giles asked as he cleaned his glasses.

"You got it G-man," Xander responded.

"Don't call me that," Giles responded, quickly bringing a grin to both of the Xanders faces.

"So will you help us?" Wade asked.

"Yes," Buffy responded.

"Do you know what the demons look like?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, they were about eight feet tall, four horns on their head, and were covered in green and blue fur," Remy explained to the group.

"Kuroth demons," Giles responded as he opened up a book in front of him. "They need human hosts to lay their eggs in, the body heat of the humans help to keep the eggs warm," Giles explained as he found the page in the book he was looking for.

"What happens when the egg's hatch?" Wade asked, fear in her voice.

"Do they have the movie Alien on your world?" Giles asked.

"Oh," Wade responded, suddenly very pale.

"Listen, we have less than an hour before we slide, we have to get to out friends now," Remy said to the group.

"Don't worry, we know where the nest is," Giles said as he moved over to the book cage and started pulling out weapons.

* * *

Soon the group was armed and on their way to the nest of Kuroth demons, hoping that they would get their in time. Fifteen minutes later they were standing outside of an abandoned warehouse.

"Alright, Faith and I go in first and make with the demon killing, the people from another dimension get to the hostages and get them free, everybody else, cover fire, everybody got that?" Buffy asked the group and was met with a chorus of yes's. "Good, lets go."

The two slayers then walked up to the door and kicked it open before rushing in and killing the nearest two demons before they could react. The three sliders then moved in quickly and soon spotted Quinn and Maggie tied to a wall on the other side of the room.

They then started to run for the wall as fast as they could while the rest of the Scooby gang began to open fire on the demons with their crossbows. The three dimensional travelers were able to make it to their friends with little difficulty, seeing as the demons were more concerned with the humans that were attacking them.

"You guys okay?" Xander asked as he began to tug at the knots holding them.

"Been better," Quinn answered as Xander got one of his arms free.

"Glad to see you though," Maggie chimed in as Wade and Remy began to untie her.

"How long till the slide?" Remy asked as he undid the last knot holding Maggie.

"Twenty minutes," Quinn responded as after checking the timer, thankful that the demons didn't take it.

"Shouldn't we give them a hand?" Maggie asked as she pointed to the battle.

"It looks like they have it under control," Xander commented as he say Faith and Buffy move into corner the last demon.

Soon all the demons were dead and the group was back at the library.

"This is just creepy," Buffy commented to Faith as she saw the two Xanders talking.

"Tell me about it," Faith responded as the Xanders started laughing over some joke one of them said.

Meanwhile across the room, Xander the slider changed the topic on conversation that they were on.

"Okay, Xan I've got something important to tell you before I go," he said to his counterpart.

"What?" Xander asked.

"On my world, Buffy found out about the lie and got majorly pissed with me, that's one of the reasons I started to slide, now I'm not saying that your Buffy will find out, but if she ever does, prepare for the worst," Xander explained, a grim expression on his face.

"Right," Xander responded.

"One minute to go," Quinn called out as he held up the timer.

"So, guess this is goodbye," the Xander from that dimension said to the other.

"Yup," he responded.

"Time to go!" Quinn yelled as he activated the timer.

One by one the group of sliders ran and jumped into the tunnel until only Xander was left. Turning, he waved goodbye before turning and stepping into the vortex that blinked out of existence behind him.

"That was really cool," Xander commented once the shock wore off.

End Chapter 4 That's the end of chapter 4 hope you like, please RR 

And POLL TIME

In the next chapter should the sliders end up on?

Stargate SG1 world

Faerun

Highlander world

Vote now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all my readers, here is the next chapter of Slayerette's Slide I hope you enjoy, and on a side note, after looking over the results from the poll in the last chapter, the winner was Stargate, I will be making chapters with the other worlds soon, probably in a double chapter of some sort. Also I can't remember the exact amount of years that they would be stuck on a world if they miss the slide so I am taking a guess.

And I also want to say sorry for the long wait, sadly my muse was on vacation and only just got back  
A Slayerette's Slide 

**Chapter 5**

**Sunnydale High Library**

**Xander's Home World**

**1:00 PM**

"Could things get any worse!" Buffy exclaimed to her red haired friend as they walked into the library.

"Well with the annoying new watcher, Faith turning evil, Xander being MIA, and the mayor ascending, I'm gonna guess and say no," the red head responded.

"Yeah well knowing my luck, I'll get hit by a meteor while on patrol tonight," Buffy grumbled as they sat down at the table.

"Ah Buffy, Willow glad you're here," Giles said as he walked out of his office, being closely followed by Wesley. "Has there been any news about Xander?"

"Zip," Buffy responded, sadness in her voice.

Shortly after the disappearance of the so-called Zeppo, Giles had found out about what Buffy and Willow had done and proceeded to severely chew them out. After close to three hours of yelling at them they then realized that they had made a mistake in their treatment of the young man and tried to reconcile with him, unfortunately they did not realize that he had departed for another dimension.

"I think that we have more important things to worry about then a wayward teenager," Wesley told the group.

"Yeah, yeah we know, the Ascension," Buffy responded as she grabbed a book an opened it.

**

* * *

****A beach in another dimension**

**Same time **

"Ten minutes people," Quinn said to the group as they moved to a secluded area in the large park they were in.

"This really sucks," Xander commented to the group.

"What does?" Wade asked her boyfriend.

"The fact that on the last world, which was experiencing a nuclear war, we were stuck there for two weeks, where as on this nice, calm, tropical beach world, we get an hour!" the young man shouted.

"Get used to it," Maggie responded as they found a secluded area to wait out the last few minutes before the slide.

Soon the waiting was over and the group was preparing for the next slide.

"Alright, time to go," Quinn said as he opened the vortex.

Another Dimension Same Time 

"Chevron seven locked, wormhole established," the technician said over the PA.

"SG1 prepare to move out," General Hammond called out to the four people in the room below.

"Sir something's happening to the wormhole!" the technician called out.

Looking up at the Stargate the collected group of people saw that the Event Horizon was turning a darker shade of blue as it morphed into a tunnel.

"Shut it down!" Hammond called out.

"I can't!"

"Alright people lets go!" Quinn called out.

Wade and Xander then grabbed hands and ran and jumped into the tunnel followed closely by Rembrandt, then Maggie and Quinn.

The collected group of soldiers quickly raised their weapons as five figures emerged from the blue tunnel and rolled down the metal ramp, which quickly closed behind them leaving behind an inactive Stargate.

"Freeze!" one of the soldiers called out as the group stood up.

"Well, this can't be good," Xander said as the soldiers quickly closed in on them.

**

* * *

****SGC Holding Cell**

**1:30 PM**

"We're screwed aren't we?" Xander asked the group from his spot on one of the beds in the room.

"Pretty much, and since they took the timer we have no idea when we slide out of here," Quinn responded.

"I wonder where we are?" Wade commented from her place next to Xander.

"A military base of some kind," Maggie answered her.

"How do you know?" Remy asked.

"Former marine remember," the brunette woman responded.

"Right, I keep forgetting that,"

"You know, for some reason this place looks really familiar?" Xander asked.

"It must be your imaginanation," Quinn responded.

"It can't be, I'm almost positive that I've seen this place before," Xander shot back.

"Well, we'll worry about that later," Quinn told the young man.

**

* * *

****SGC Briefing Room**

**Same Time**

"Do we have any idea who they are?" General Hammond asked the collected members of SG1 as well as a few other scientists employed by the SGC.  
"None, we don't even know if there alien or not," Carter replied.  
"What about the strange remote control thing?" Jack asked. 

Sam then pulled out the timer and showed it to the group before speaking. "We have no idea what it is, but it is counting down to something," she responded.

"Counting down to what?" Hammond asked.

"I have no idea," Carter answered.

"Would it not be wise to ask the owners of it?" Teal'c asked.

"We probably should, so far that haven't shown any hostile intentions towards us," Sam responded.

"Alright, do it," Hammond said before adjourning the meeting.

**

* * *

****Holding Cell**

**2:00 PM**

The silence in the small room was abruptly broken by the sound of the door opening, turning the group of sliders saw a woman with short blond hair and the timer in her hand walk into the room.

"We have a few questions for you," Carter said to them.

"Alright," Quinn responded, speaking for the group.

"First off, who are you?" she asked the group.

"I'm Quinn, that's Wade, Xander, Maggie, and Rembrandt," the physicist answered while pointing to each person in turn.

"Where are you from?"

"As hard as it is to believe, we are from another dimension," Quinn responded.

"Another dimension?" Carter asked in shock.

"Yes, you probably don't believe me but it's true," Quinn said with a sigh.

"What is this?" she asked as she held up the timer.

"That is our timer," Quinn responded.

"What does it do?"

"That is what we use to travel between dimensions, when it hits zero we have to open the vortex that we use to slide, if we don't we get stuck here for thirty nine years," the physicist explained.

"To be honest with you, I find that pretty easy to believe," the blond responded.

"You do?" Remy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, seeing as how I have dealt with parallel dimensions before, and with the way the gate reacted when you came through," Sam started to respond before getting cut off by Xander.

"Stargate SG1!" the young man yelled out in triumph. "That's where I've seen this place before."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maggie asked.

"This was a TV show on my world," he responded before turning to Carter. "You're Samantha Carter."

"How did you know that?" she asked in shock.

"Like I just said, on my world this is a TV show, that must mean that your double on my world is Amanda Tapping," Xander answered.

"Wait a minute, your saying that the world we're on is a TV show on your world?" Wade asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but I've only seen a few episodes," Xander answered before turning back to Carter.

"You think that I could go through the gate?" Xander asked in a tone of voice that sounded like a child begging to know what his birthday present is.

**

* * *

**

**SGC Briefing Room**

**2:15 PM**

"So you're saying that you are from a parallel world, and on that world, we're a TV show?" Colonel O'Neill asked Xander in a calm voice.

"Yup," Xander replied from the chair he was sitting in next to his fellow sliders.

"Just out of curiosity, you're not one of those psycho fan boys are you?" Daniel asked him.

"Nope, I just watch the show every now and again because most of my time was spent combating the forces of hell," the young man responded.

"Who's your favorite?" Jack asked.

"What?" Xander responded in confusion.

"Your favorite character," the Colonel explained.

"That would be Teal'c," Xander responded, earning a raised eyebrow from the Jaffa.

"I believe that we have more important matters to discuss right now," Hammond told the group. "Now, will you please explain how you ended up in my base,"

After that question Xander fell silent and allowed Quinn to answer. "We arrived by means of an interdimensiol wormhole," the physicist explained.

"Then how did you come through the gate?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know for certain but I believe that we activated our timer at the exact same time you activated this gate thing, the resulting two wormholes then merged and made us come out here, instead of somewhere in California where he usually land," Quinn answered.

"That seems like a very possible situation sir," Carter spoke up.

"So then, how do you leave?" Jack asked.

"When the timer hits zero we open the wormhole and slide out of here," Quinn answered.

"And when will that be?"

"If you would give us the timer I could tell you," Quinn answered.

Carter, who was currently in possession of the device, looked over to General Hammond, who gave her nod, she then pulled out the timer and handed it over to Quinn.

After a pressing a few buttons on the timer, just to make sure they hadn't messed with anything, he examined the digital readout of the number before speaking up. "We are out of here in two minutes, we got to stop cutting these so close"

"Again I say this sucks," Xander spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"We always have like three weeks on the shitty worlds, but in the cool ones, we get less than a day," he responded before he started to mumble to himself about the unfairness of the universe.

"Get over it," Wade said to him as Quinn prepared to open the wormhole.

"Here we go," Quinn said as he activated the timer and the familiar blue swirling portal appeared.

One by one the group of five ran forward and jumped into the portal, leaving behind a fairly calm SG1 and General Hammond.

"Well, you don't see that everyday," Jack commented.

"Indeed," Teal'c responded.

Before anyone else could speak there was a ripple in the air as the wormhole opened again and the group of sliders fell out backwards and landed on the floor of the conference room.

"That didn't go as planned," Maggie said as she pulled herself to her feet.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

Quinn took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, as well as his footing, before answering, "I have no idea," he responded.

**

* * *

SGC**

**3:00 PM**

"So what do we do now?" Remy asked the group that was once again back in the room they were in earlier.

"I have no idea, there seems to be something preventing us from sliding out of here, but luckily the timer reset itself" the scientist responded.

"Could it be the Stargate?" Xander asked.

"What do you mean?" Wade questioned.

"Well, both you and Major Carter agreed that the Stargate somehow brought us here," Xander said, addressing Quinn. "Maybe it's also keeping us here."

"That actually makes sense," Quinn responded in slight shock.

"Really?" Xander asked.

"Really," Quinn replied.

"So how do we use this new information to get out of here?" Wade asked her oldest friend.

"That I don't know yet," Quinn responded.

"Maybe you should try and talk to Carter," Xander suggested.

Quinn thought the idea over for a minute before agreeing with Xander's idea and walking over to the door too ask the guard if he could see the air force major. A few minutes later Carter had shown up and she and Quinn got into a long-winded science talk.

**

* * *

SGC General Hammond's Office**

**4:00 PM**

"So you're saying that the only way for you to get off of our world is to activate the timer at the exact same time that we activate the gate, dialing the same coordinates that we dialed when you got here?" General Hammond asked the two scientists in front of him.

"Exactly," Carter responded.

"How will that work?" the aging General asked.

"It's like this," Quinn began to explain. "When we activated our timer at the same time you activated the gate the two wormholes somehow collided and caused us to leave out slide zone, which is primarily California, but now since the Stargate pulled us out of the slide zone we can't slide out." Quinn explained.

"Why can't we just give you transport to California?" Hammond asked.

"We though of that sir, but since the Stargate interfered with their slide we believe the only way for this to work is by using the gate again," Carter responded.

"Alright we'll try it," Hammond said before turning to Quinn. "When do you leave?"

"In just over two hours," Quinn responded.

"Alright, until then I would like you and your companions to stay under observation," Hammond told the young man in a stern voice.

"No problem," Quinn responded as he and Carter left the office.

"Is he always that serious?" Quinn asked as the two started down the hall.

"Pretty much," Carter replied.

"Jeez, must be rough,"

"At times," Carter said before a thought struck her. "Quinn, can you tell me something?" she asked.

"Sure," the scientist responded.

"How did you end up with the technology to travel between dimensions?"

"Ever hear of the Einstein Rosenberg Bridge?" Quinn asked. "What physicist hasn't," 

"Well, with a little help from myself, I figured out how to cross it," Quinn explained.

"Really?" Carter asked with a mixture of shock and happiness in her voice.

"Yup."

"That's amazing! Can you tell me how?"

"I guess, but you have incredibly careful," he responded in a very serious tone.

"Of course," she replied, trying to hold in her immense joy.

"But before I do I have a few warnings for you," Quinn said to the Air Force Major. "First, never activate the timer before the time runs out, that's how me and my friends got lost. Second, there is a race of creatures called Kromaggs that use sliding technology to conquer other worlds, they are incredibly dangerous so be careful if you ever meet them."

"Right," Carter responded as they continued down the hall, all the while Quinn explaining everything he knew about the bridge and sliding.

**

* * *

SGC Mess Hall**

**Same Time**

"So do you really think that Quinn and this Carter person will figure all this out?" Maggie asked Remy, who was sitting across from her.

"If any one can, its Q-ball," Remy responded.

"Well, lets just hope that they can figure it out before the slider," Wade commented as she and Xander sat down with trays of food.

"Yeah, nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live here," Xander said, in-between bites of food.

"I still kinda find it hard to believe that there just letting us walk around here without a guard escort or something," Remy said to his companions.

"Who ever said that there wasn't guards following us," Xander responded, putting down his fork. "Those two guys at the table in the corner have been following us all day," Xander explained as he took a sip of his coffee.

"How did you know that?" Maggie asked.

"Two things," Xander answered. "One, I have all the memories of a fully trained soldier floating around in my head, and I also saw them following us,"

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I saw them following us," Xander repeated.

"No, the other thing," Maggie clarified.

"Oh, the soldier thing, didn't I tell you guys about Halloween?" the young man asked.

"It's a holiday where kids dress up and get free candy," Remy answered.

"Yeah, well on my world a chaos mage cast a spell so that everyone turned into their costumes for the night, and since I was dressed up as a soldier, I got all of his memories," he explained before picking up his fork and finishing his meal.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Wade asked with a slight amount of anger in her voice.

"Uhh, slipped my mind," Xander replied sheepishly.

"So you have all the memories of a fully trained soldier?" Maggie asked in interest.

"Yup," Xander replied.

"That must be handy," Remy commented as the group stood up.

"Very, remind me to tell you about the rocket launcher someday,"

**

* * *

Holding Cell**

**4:30 PM**

The group of sliders was once again in the room that had been assigned to them for the duration of their stay in the SGC. All of them were gathered around the desk in the room save for Xander and Wade who were curled up together asleep on one of the beds.

"So Q-ball, what's the word?" Remy asked the scientist next too him.

"We're gonna try and use the gate to slide out of here," he responded.

"How will that help?" Maggie asked from the chair she was in.

"We believe that the two wormholes were opened at exactly the same instant and the wormhole from the Stargate somehow pulled us out of our wormhole and into the other," Quinn explained.

"Is that why we couldn't slide out of here?" Remy asked.

"I think so,"

"So then by using both of the wormholes at the same time we will be thrown back into the right wormhole?" Maggie asked.

"We hope," Quinn responded.

"Alright then, onto other topics of conversation," Remy said in a positive tone.

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"Like them," the singer responded, pointing to the sleeping forms on the bed across from them.

"Have to admit, I didn't see that one coming," Quinn commented.

"Are you okay with it?" Remy asked his friend of close to three years.

"Yeah, I see Wade as a sister," Quinn responded. "But if he hurts her, I swear to whatever higher powers there are, I will leave him on the worst possible world,"

This comment caused the two other sliders to grin before breaking into quiet laughter, as to not wake the sleeping forms.

The three friends continued talking for the next hour about the various different things in their life and what they would do when the found home. Soon the group was pulled out of their conversation by flashing red lights and a voice coming over the speaker system that caused the all of the sliders to spring to alert, and wake up the two sleeping ones.

"Unscheduled off world activation," came the voice over the speaker.

"Wonder what's going on?" Xander said as he looked out the small window in the door and seeing a bunch of people running around.

"Something bad," Maggie answered gravely as the sound of gunfire reached their ears.

"What do we do?" Rembrandt asked in a calm tone.

"I suggest we hide," Xander responded from his place at the door.

"Why?" Wade asked.

"Because a three Jaffa are heading our way," Xander replied as he ducked down, hoping the alien soldiers hadn't seen him.

The rest of the group then mimicked Xander by ducking down and hiding behind or under the various pieces of furniture in the room. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before the sounds of gunfire and yelling was heard. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal an angry Colonel O'Neil and Teal'c.

"You alright?" Jack asked the group as they moved out of their hiding places.

"We're fine," Quinn said as he saw the three dead Jaffa outside the room. "What the hell is going on?"

"The Goa'uld are attacking," Jack responded.

"How did they get through the Iris?" Xander asked as he helped Wade up.

"We're not sure on that yet," Jack responded.

"Can we help?" Maggie asked.

"You know how to use a gun?" the Air Force Colonel asked as he held out an extra M16 he had with him.

All he got was a grin as the woman took the gun from him.

"Right, what about the rest of you?"

"We're no strangers to combat," Quinn responded.

"Alright, stay close and try to avoid getting shot until we get the armory," Jack replied as he walked out of the room after a quick check of the halls.

The group of sliders followed closely behind, after Xander crouched down to retrieve a Zat gun from one of the dead Jaffa.

"What the hell is that?" Wade asked as Xander activated the weapon.

"A Zat gun," Xander replied.

"And that would be?"

"It's kinda like a stun gun, only if you shoot the person twice they die, and if you shoot them three times they disintegrate," he explained to the red head.

"Be careful with that," Jack said as they rounded a corner.

The groups then continued at a slow pace, running into Jaffa quite frequently, but were able to dispatch them with no injuries. Soon they made it to the armory on that level and anybody who didn't already have a weapon was giving one.

"Now what?" Quinn asked as they left the armory.

"We need to get to the control room and shut down the gate," Jack responded.

"Were is everyone else on this base?" Remy asked.

"They are either dead or have been taking prisoner," Teal'c answered.

They then continued to head for the control room, they were almost there when they ran into a group of six Jaffa, that immediately opened fire with their staff weapons, causing the group to duck behind the corner they just came around to avoid the energy blasts.

"Shit," Jack said as he fired down the hallway before ducking back into cover.

"Now what?" Maggie asked as she too fired down the hall.

"We split up," Jack responded, shooting down the hall. "You two stay with me and help distract them," he continued while pointing to Xander and Maggie. "The rest of you go with Teal'c and try to get to the control room."

"Very well, good luck O'Neil," Teal'c said as he started back down the hallway they came from with Quinn and Remy close behind, Wade stayed a moment longer to quickly kiss Xander and wish him luck before running after them.

After ten minutes of trading fire with the Jaffa, all of the invading Aliens were dead, either from gunfire or the Zat gun Xander had.

"Let's go," Jack said as he started off down the hall.

"Colonel there is something bothering me about this invasion," Xander said as they moved toward the control room.

"And what would that be," Jack responded sarcastically

"Why are the Asgard allowing it?"

"The who?" Jack asked as peeked around a corner to see if it was clear.

"Ah, guess you haven't met them yet,"

"What are you talking about," the Colonel asked, quickly getting pissed.

"I'll explain later," Xander said as they heard gunfire farther down the hallway.

Taking off at a run the trio quickly found a small group of soldiers being led by Carter that were pinned down by a large group of Jaffa, luckily they were behind the Jaffa and had not yet been noticed. Without hesitation the three quickly started to fire on the Jaffa. Not expecting an attack to come from behind, the Jaffa quickly fell.

"Good to see you sir," Sam said as she lowered her weapon.

"Same here Carter," Jack responded.

"We need to get to the control room and shut down the gate," Carter said as she reloaded her weapon.

"Teal'c is already on his way there right now," Jack told his teammate and second in command. "If we hurry we can meet him there."

"Lets get moving then," Carter replied.

They then continued on toward the control room, at a steady pace all the while the two sliders there wished they could go faster because they both knew that time was running out before the slide. Soon they were able to make it to the control room were Teal'c and the other three sliders had gained control. Carter instantly went over to the computers and was able to successful close the gate.

"That seemed a little to easy if you ask me," Jack commented as he looked around the room.

"Indeed," Teal'c responded.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jack said as he quickly reloaded his weapon.

While the Air Force people were checking and reloading weapons, Xander and Maggie were with their fellow sliders, it was then that Xander noticed bandage on Wade's arm.

"Oh my god! Wade are you alright?" Xander asked with concern in his voice as he quickly began to inspect the injury.

"One of those staff blasts nicked me, I'll be fine though," Wade responded with a small smile.

"You sure?" Xander asked, staring at her

"Positive," Wade said, staring back.

Clearing his voice, Quinn broke the two's gaze. "I'd hate to break up a touching moment but we're almost out of time," he explained as he showed them the timer.

"We can't just leave when they need help," Maggie said, the soldier in her coming into the forefront at the thought of abandoning a battle.

"We don't have a choice," Quinn explained.

"Why don't we activate the timer with out the gate, won't that just start it over again?" Xander asked, not liking the idea of leaving the fight either.

"We can't risk it," Quinn responded.

"Why not!" Maggie practically yelled.

"He's right," Carter said, breaking up the conversation. "You are not members of the SGC, hell your not even members of this earth, you need to get out of here now while you have the chance," Carter explained.

"But.." Xander began before Carter cut him off.

"No buts, you have to get out of here now," she responded as she headed over to the dialing computer.

"Let's get you down there," Jack said as he picked up his weapon and head for the stairs that led to the Gate Room with Teal'c and a few soldiers with them.

The sliders then followed, some more reluctant then others, soon they were in the gate room. After checking the timer Quinn called up to Carter in the control room the amount of time they had left. The blond scientist then began dialing the address of a friendly planet, just in case their theory didn't work.

The last Chevron was locked in place just as the timer hit zero. Quickly aiming the device at the gate Quinn activated it just as the gate materialized. The two wormhole openings collided; causing the Event Horizon to change as it had done hours earlier.

"Lets go!" Quinn called out over the usual sound of the wormhole.

It was then that fate decided to turn cruel as a group of Jaffa blew open one of the doors and began to open fire. Without wasting time Rembrandt ran up the ramp that led to the wormhole with Quinn and Wade hot on his heels. Maggie dropped the empty gun in her hands and ran for the wormhole, Xander following seconds later.

**

* * *

Forest in Another Dimension**

**6:10 PM**

"Everyone all right?" Quinn asked as the wormhole closed. He was met with a yes from everyone in the group.

"You think they'll be okay?" Wade asked, looking up at where the wormhole used to be.

"I'm sure they will be," Xander answered as he put his arm around her, being careful to avoid her injury.

"How long have we got here Q-ball?" Remy asked his friend.

"Five days," Quinn responded.

"Let's say we find a hotel," Maggie said as she dropped the empty gun in her hands.

"Lets," Quinn agreed with her as they found a trail and began to walk down it.

A few minutes later they arrived at the edge of the forest and began to walk down the street in front of them until a man holding pistol up to them stopped them.

"Give me all your money," the man said as he pointed the pistol at them.

"Oh I so don't want to deal with this," Xander said before quickly raising his hand and firing.

The mugger then fell to the ground as the bolt of blue energy hit him. All of the sliders then turned to look at Xander, Zat still in his hand.

"What? You never heard of a souvenir?"

End Chapter 5

Well there it is, sorry again for the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello to my readers I am back with a new chapter, just to let you know this chapter will mainly deal on further developing Xander's and Wade's relationship, so there will be no bad guys, or new toys for Xander.

Also one more thing this chapter will takes place around the Christmas holiday, so if any of you reading this don't celebrate said holiday and don't want to read this chapter because of religious reasons, you don't have to worry about missing any sort of huge plot developments. And this chapter will be much shorter then the others because at the end there will be a piece of a fanfic that I may start writing if enough people like the idea.

And I would also like to say Happy Nondenominational Winter Season Holiday to all of you.

**A Slayerette's Slide**

**Chapter 6**

"So how long are we here Q-ball?" Remy asked his friend as the group of sliders walked down the street of the world they had just arrived on.

"About three weeks," the scientist replied as he checked the timer.

"Well this seems like a peaceful enough world," Maggie said as she looked around.

"Yeah, well knowing our luck their will be a horde of something wanting us dead, chasing after us by the end of the day," Xander replied, earning small laughs from the group.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very pessimistic?" Wade asked him as they walked through the front doors of the Chandler.

"Not pessimistic, just stating an idea based on an ass load of previous experience," Xander responded as they approached the desk.

"He does have a point Wade," Quinn commented as Rembrandt was checking them in.

"I guess," Wade said as they got the key to their room and headed up the stairs.

"So what are we gonna do for three weeks, apart from trying to avoid anything that may end up wanting us dead?" Xander asked as they approached the door of the suite they rented.

"How about we just relax," Maggie answered as she walked into the room and fell onto the couch.

"That sounds like a great idea, seeing as it's the holidays and all," Quinn said as he sat down next to the former marine.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"You didn't see all the Christmas decoration's?" Quinn asked slightly shocked seeing as practically ever building they passed had some form of decorations on it.

"No," the young man responded as he sat down in a chair across from the couch. "I should probably start paying more attention to my surroundings."

The group looked at him in silent shock for a moment before Remy spoke up. "How the hell have you survived this long doing all the things that we do?" the black man asked hi friend.

"I honestly couldn't tell ya," the vampire hunter turned slider answered as he picked a magazine up off the table.

The group stared at him a little longer, not really knowing what to say, until Wade broke it. "So since we're actually on a world that his nice, why don't we have a Christmas?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Maggie said, as a smile lit up her face at the prospect of doing something normal for once.

After that the rest of the group quickly agreed, happy that they were lucky enough to land on a world were they could celebrate the holidays without worry.

* * *

The next week was spent in peace as the group took the opportunity to relax, buy presents for each other or in the case of Xander and Wade actually go on a first official date.

"So, nervous?" Quinn asked the young man that was sitting across from him in the restraint of the Chandler where he and Wade had agreed to meet, seeing as how he was forbidden to enter the room while she and Maggie got her ready.

"Quinn, Wade and I are just going to a simple dinner and movie, there's nothing to be overly nervous about," he replied as Remy sat down at the table with a drink for himself and Quinn.

"True, but there are a multitude of things that could go wrong, for instance," Remy started to say but was quickly cut off by Xander.

"I swear to God that if you finish that sentence you'll find out what it feels like to be hit by a Zat gun!" the young man to his friend as he reached inside his coat.

"Alright, alright just don't pull that out," Remy quickly responded as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Why do are you bringing that with?" Quinn asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"You never know what could happen," the young man responded as he looked over Quinn's shoulders and saw Wade and Maggie coming down the stairs. "Time to go," he said as he stood up and walked over to meet Wade.

As Xander got closer he saw that Wade was simply in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt under a blue denim jacket.

"So, you ready?" Wade asked.

"Yup, let's go," Xander responded as he held out his arm for her, which she happily took. The two then walked out the doors of the hotel as Maggie headed over to Quinn and Remy's table.

"Our little kids are all grown up," Maggie said in a mock motherly voice as she sat down.

"So long as he doesn't hurt her," Quinn responded, taking another sip of his beer.

"You really care about her don't you?" Maggie asked.

"She's my sister in all but blood," the scientist replied.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Wade asked as she and Xander walked down the street.

"Well, after a quick look around I saw that there is a pretty decent diner about a block down the road, so I thought that he could go there for dinner, then maybe to a movie," her date responded.

"Ahh, the old dinner and a movie plow," Wade said with a smile.

"If you don't like it we can do something else," Xander quickly responded in a nervous voice, hoping he hadn't angered his date.

"No it's fine," Wade responded as they approached the diner. "I'm actually a big fan of it," the red head continued as they sat down.

"That's a relief," Xander sighed out as a waitress came over to the table.

"What can I get ya?" the waitress asked as she pulled out her order pad.

The two then ordered their meals and talked happily until the food arrived. After finishing their food they quickly headed for the Movie Theater. Two hours later they walked out of the theater talking about the movie.

"There is no way that those things even remotely resembled vampires," Xander commented as they started down the street in the direction of the Chandler.

"Xander, it's just a movie," Wade responded, trying not to laugh while she watched her boyfriend rant about the vampire movie they just saw.

"Why did we pick that movie?" he continued, not noticing the red heads amusement.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. "But it was nice being out together," Wade continued as she grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, it was,"

* * *

"This world has no good TV shows, all that is on is cheesy Christmas movies" Remy complained as he flipped through the channels on the TV in their hotel room.

"Remy, it's a week till Christmas what do you expect, although TV guide says Friends is on channel twelve," Quinn said as he browsed through the small booklet.

"Better then nothing," the singer replied as he flipped the channel to Friends.

"You two are pathetic," Maggie said, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Who's pathetic?" a new voice asked as Xander and Wade walked into the room.

"Those two," Maggie replied as she pointed at the other two men in the room.

"Hey!" the two in question called out.

"Whatever, I'm beat, I'm gonna go to bed," Wade said as she gave Xander a quick kiss on the lips before walking into one of the bedrooms.

"So, how the date go?" Maggie asked, putting down the magazine and turning to Xander.

"Good," he replied as he walked into the second bedroom. "Night," he called out as he closed the door.

"Hey! You gotta give me more than that," Maggie called out in anger. "Men!" she grumbled as she walked into the room she was sharing with Wade.

"You know, Friends isn't half bad," Remy said as he turned up the volume.

"I like it," Quinn replied. The two not even reacting to the conversation.

* * *

"Uhh, I have no idea what to do," Xander said as he fell onto the couch in the group's suite.

"What are you talking about?" Maggie asked, seeing as she was the only other person in the room, the others had gone out for food.

"I have no idea what to get Wade for Christmas," the young man replied.

"You know, you could ask me for help," Maggie told the young man.

"Really, you'd help?"

"Only if you ask," she replied in a sing song voice.

"Maggie, will you please help me find a gift for Wade?"

"Of course," she answered as she stood up. "lets go,"

Twenty minutes later the two were walking through a large mall a few blocks away from the Chandler.

"So, getting any ideas?" Maggie asked as they walked through the crowded mall.

"None," he replied.

"Well, you've got to have some ideas, you did have female friends back home didn't you?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, but Willow was Jewish, so no Christmas shopping there, and Buffy, all I had to do was give custom made wooden stakes," he replied.

"What about your ex girlfriend whats-her-face?" his companion asked.

"Cordelia, and I had trouble shopping for her too,"

"Don't worry, we'll find something," Maggie told him as she pulled him into a clothing store. "Now remember, it has to look nice, and since we are constantly in life threatening situations and constantly on the move, so it has to be something she won't easily lose or have to leave behind."

"So that rules out fish I guess," Xander joked, causing Maggie to laugh.

"Yup,"

"Uhh, this is impossible," he said as he sat down a nearby bench.

"Don't worry, we'll find something," Maggie said as she began flipping through racks of clothes. "Listen, try to think of something that you know Wade would love, but also something that you would love for her to have," Maggie explained to her friend.

Xander sat silently for a few minutes, fiddling with the protection amulet around his neck that he got on his first slide when a thought struck him. Quickly standing up he hurried out of the store, leaving a confused Maggie to follow him. A few minutes later they arrived at a store with a sign bearing a familiar symbol to Xander the young man wasted no time and quickly began looking over the necklaces on display.

"What's cooking in that head of yours?" Maggie asked the young man.

"An idea," he responded as he spotted a small necklace with a pendant that was made out of pewter with a symbol engraved into it.

"That's nice, what is it?" Wade asked.

"That is the Wiccan symbol for protection," the sales clerk said as she walked over.

Looking the clerk over Xander was able to quickly tell that she herself followed the Wiccan arts, but had no way of knowing whether or not she actually had magical powers.

"May I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Christmas present for my girlfriend," he replied.

"Anything in particular?"

"Something that looks good, and will hopefully keep her safe if trouble shows up," he replied.

The clerk looked him over once, and after seeing the amulet around his neck, gave him a knowing smile as she reached under the counter and pulled out a small pendant. Similar to the one on display, although someone who was well versed with the mystic could clearly see that there was a little something more to this particular pendant.

"Will this do?" the clerk asked.

"It's perfect, how much?" Xander asked as he fished out his wallet.

Ten minutes later Xander and Maggie walked out of the store with Wade's present in a small bag

"Okay, what is it," Maggie asked as they exited the mall and began to head back towards the Chandler.

"I remember a little while ago that Wade told me she was in to the Wiccan stuff, and I can't be certain but I am almost positive that the sales clerk was a witch, and that this pendant is similar to my amulet," the young man responded as he ducked down a nearby alley.

"What are you doing in an alley?" Maggie asked.

"Testing my theory," Xander replied, reaching into the bag and pulling the pendant out.

After quickly looking it over he willed the small pendant to activate, half a second later a red dome appeared around the two.

"Wow!" Maggie said in awe as the shield disappeared.

"Jackpot," Xander said as the two then continued back toward the hotel.

* * *

The last days before Christmas passed quickly for the sliders. Soon Christmas morning was dawning bright and sunny. Around noon the group of sliders gathered in the main area of the suite to celebrate the holiday.

After about an hour of talking, laughing, and just generally being a normal group of friends, instead of a group of interdimensional travelers trying to find home, Xander pulled Wade off to the side and pulled out the present he bought her.

"Merry Christmas Wade," Xander said as he handed her the box.

The red head quickly opened it and was suddenly speechless as she saw the small pendant lying in the box.

"It's beautiful," Wade said as she pulled it out and got a closer look.

"And practical," Xander said.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked, turning her gaze to Xander.

"You see the symbol on it?" he asked as she looked at it again.

"Yeah, looks familiar,"

"That is the Wiccan symbol for protection, more or less that acts almost exactly like the amulet I got from the Halliwells way back when," Xander explained as he took it from her and help her put it on.

"Thank you," Wade said as she kissed him.

"Anytime,"

"No it's my turn," Wade said as she picked up a large box.

"You know how your coat got destroyed a few worlds back," Wade said as she handed him her present.

"Don't remind me," he said, remembering the fire that had consumed the black trench coat.

"Here," the red head said as she handed him the box.

Opening the box Xander saw that a coat almost exactly identical to his last one sat in the box, save for the fact that this one was a dark green.

"Wow," Xander said as he pulled out the coat.

"And that's not all, put it on," she said as her boyfriend pulled on the coat.

"Okay, now what?" he asked.

"Pretend that the coat is black," Wade told him with a smile.

"Okay," he said as he pictured the coat in his mind, only black instead of green.

"Now look at the coat," she said.

Looking down Xander saw that the green coat was now a dark black.

"What the heck, how did that happen?" he asked as he looked at the coat.

"Your not the only one who can give magical presents," Wade replied as she pulled him in for another kiss.

After they broke apart they looked at each other before Xander spoke. "Merry Christmas Wade,"

"Merry Christmas Xander," she replied as they kissed again.

**End Chapter 6**

That is the end of this chapter, told ya it would be shorter.

Now onto other matters. Below is a piece of a fic I have been toying with for while, please read over it and tell me if I should go ahead with my plans for it.

_Title not yet known._

"Got it," Jenny said happily as she saw that the program to translate the soul curse finished.

"Hey Jenny," a voice said from the shadows.

Looking up, the gypsy saw Angelus standing in the shadows on the far side of the room. Taking a deep breath and trying to work up her courage she then addressed the vampire.

"Angelus," she replied.

"So, I hear you've done some shopping," he said as he moved closer.

Jenny simply stayed where she was, her mind desperately trying to think up a way out of this situation.

"But, it won't do you any good," the vampire continued as he picked up the computer and threw it across the room, followed closely by the Orb of Thesulah. "Your turn," he said as he started toward the computer teacher.

Fear overwhelming her, Jenny quickly ran out the door of the classroom and down the hall, Angelus following at a leisurely pace. Reaching a staircase up the computer teacher quickly ran up it, hoping to loose her pursuer on the second floor.

After a few more minutes of running she saw a door ahead of her and quickened her pace, hoping she could get through and find a way to bar it from the other side. Upon reaching the door she quickly pushed against it and found it locked.

"Damn it!" she screamed as she pounded on the door before turning around and coming face to face with the vampire.

"This is gonna taste so sweet," he grinned as he grabbed the woman and began to move his fangs down to her neck.

Seconds before the demons fangs pierced her neck a bolt of electricity shot out of the shadows, striking the vampire in the back and causing him to fly into the air and hit the closed door.

Turning to the source of the bolt Jenny saw a young man step out of the shadow. The figure was clad in black and in one hand carried a deadly looking long sword, the other hand was glowing with blue energy and had small sparks coming out of it.

"Alexander," Jenny said in shock as she saw the figures face.

"Who the hell are you?" Angelus asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Someone here to teach you a lesson," the figure responded.

"And what would that be," the vampire sneered as he charged the young man, only to be sent flying back into the doors by another blast of electricity.

"Stay away from my mother!" he yelled as another blast of lighting shot out and struck the vampire.

That's the end, please send me some feed back on this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again readers. Finally back with another chapter, I apologize for the long wait but I have been feeling pretty lousy lately due to the fact that I had a very bad cold that prevented me from leaving my couch, anywho, on with the chapter.

Also, if anyone has any info on when the third season of sliders comes to dvd please let me know, all I know so far is that it is supposed to come out sometime this year.

_A Slayerette's Slide_

_Chapter 7_

**Alley in unknown world**

**10:30 AM**

"Everyone okay?" Quinn asked as the blue vortex above him closed and he climbed to his feet.

Looking around he saw that everyone looked to be all right and got affirmation from all of them, save Xander, who landed in a dumpster.

"You know something," Xander's voice came from the dumpster as his head popped out. "I'm glad I finally got one of these," he continued as he tapped the black helmet on his head.

"Sadly, to late to save any intelligence you had," Maggie said with a grin as Remy and Quinn helped him out of the dumpster.

"Ha ha," Xander said sarcastically as got to his feet, took his helmet off and put it into his backpack.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"I'm fine," the young man responded with a grin.

"We should find a hotel or something," Quinn quickly said before the two could start with the queasy romantic stuff.

"I agree," Maggie said.

"How long till the we slide?" Xander asked.

After a quickly checking the readout on the timer Quinn looked up with a grim look on his face.

"Well, how long?" Wade asked.

"Three months," came Quinn's reply.

"Let's just head for the Chandler and figure out what to do when we get there," Maggie said as she and Quinn began heading for the opening of the alley.

"Maggie, Q-ball wait," Remy said trying to get their attention. "You guys hear that?" the singer asked as he looked around.

"Hear what Remy?" Quinn asked as he walked back over.

"It sounds like some sort of clanging sound," Remy answered, straining his ears to catch the sound better.

"I hear it too," Wade said as she looked around for the source of the sound.

"It sounds like it's coming from down there," Xander said, pointing to a turn farther down the alley.

The group followed the sound deeper into the alley, and upon rounding a corner at the far end found the source. Two people were locked in what appeared to be a fight for their lives, using swords.

One was a tall, dark skinned, muscle bound man wielding a large scimitar. The second was a shorter, light skinned woman with shoulder length dark hair and a finely crafted rapier.

The two combatants seemed to be evenly matched, but the fight was quickly ended when the woman was able to knock her opponent to his knees and disarm him. Before anyone could react the woman's sword arced out and severed the head of the man.

What happened next shocked the group of sliders, even though they were used to seeing odd things. A white mist flowed out of the man's corpse and over to the woman, followed by bolts of lighting. The sliders quickly ducked into cover to avoid being hit, whereas the woman simply stood where she was and let the bolts strike her.

A few minutes later the lighting stopped and the woman then slumped a little as the power dissipated. The woman then quickly wiped off the blade of her sword and was about to leave the alley when she saw sliders.

"Shit," the woman said as took in the shocked looks from the travelers.

"There's something you don't see everyday," Maggie said as the group stopped crouching behind the large dumpster they had used as cover.

"So, care to explain what that was?" Xander asked the woman.

"No," the woman replied.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to call the cops then," Xander said with a smile and a faraway look in his eyes. "Maybe the news too, I'm sure that they would love to know about the mist and lightning coming from a corpse," he continued as the woman began to panic.

"I doubt anyone would believe you," she said quickly.

"Well, maybe not about the light show, but I'm sure the cops would have a field day with the headless body," the young slider continued with a grin as his friends watched in amazement.

After a moment, in which panic clearly registered on the woman's face, she finally spoke. "Alright fine, I'll tell you what happened, but not here, it's only a matter of time before someone else wanders down here," she said as she started out of the alley with the sliders close behind.

"So, what's your name?" Remy asked as the group walked down the street.

"Amanda," the woman replied as she noticed that Xander was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"I was just wondering how you're able to hide your sword in those clothes," Xander responded as he motioned to the loose jeans, white shirt, and short leather jacket she was wearing.

"Just another trick of the trade," Amanda replied as the group approached a large building.

"What is this place?" Wade asked as she looked at the tall building in front of her.

"This is where I live," Amanda answered as she walked in the door, followed closely by the rest of the group.

A few minutes later the group was seated in Amanda's richly furnished condo while they waited for the woman to start explaining.

"So, I promised you a story," Amanda said in matter of fact voice.

"That you did," Maggie replied.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'm an immortal, which means that I will live forever and come back from any from of death as long as my head is still attached to my shoulders. What you just saw was me killing another immortal in what we call the game. When one Immortal takes the head of another they get what is called the quickening, which is basically what makes us immortal," Amanda explained to the group, which she was surprised to notice was very calm about it.

"That's an interesting story," Remy said.

"And yet you don't seemed surprised in the least," Amanda replied while narrowing her eyes.

"Lady, after all the crap we've been through, not much surprises us anymore," Wade shot back.

"Crap like what?" Amanda asked, interest clearly in her voice.

The sliders then spent the better part of an hour explaining about sliding from world to world, as well as some of the worlds they had previously been to and then finishing with the fact that they were stuck there for three months.

"Wow, I thought my life was complicated," Amanda said with a grin.

"So how old are you?" Wade asked as she eyed the dark haired woman.

"Little over a thousand years old," Amanda replied.

"Well, you don't look a day over nine hundred," Xander said in a joking tone, and was rewarded with an elbow to his ribs, courtesy of Wade.

"You got a place to stay yet?" she then asked as she rose and walked into the fairly large kitchen area and opened the fridge.

"Not yet," came Quinn's reply.

"Well then, I insist you stay here," Amanda said with a smile as she pulled a bottle of water out and closed the fridge.

"Why, you just met us?" Quinn asked, suspicion in his voice.

Amanda was silent for a moment, as if in thought, "because what you have told me simply fascinates me, and I would love to learn more about it," the immortal finally said walked back into the room.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Maggie asked with suspicion evident in her voice.

"You don't," Amanda replied with a smile. "But since I am in need of a shower, why don't you talk it over while I am doing that?" the immortal continued as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Once the group was able to hear the sounds of running water from behind the door they all turned to face each other to discuss the offer.

"So, what do you guys think?" Quinn asked the group.

"Well, so far she hasn't giving us a reason to distrust her," Remy replied trying to keep an open mind but knowing full well they had been screwed over in the past.

Maggie was remained in silence for a moment as she thought over the offer. "I say no, there's something off about her."

"I have to agree with Maggie on this," Xander said.

"I think we should leave, Maggie's right about something being off with her," Wade said.

Quinn sat in silence thinking. After a few seconds he reached his decision. "I've got to say no, we've been played for fools one to many times in the past," Quinn said.

It was then the sound of running water stopped. A few seconds later Amanda emerged wearing loose sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"So, what's the verdict?" Amada asked as she sat back down in her chair.

"Thanks for the offer but we're gonna have to decline," Quinn said as the group of sliders stood up.

"Thought you might," Amanda replied with a shrug as she too rose and walked over to the door. "But don't be surprised if I show up at your hotel, I wasn't kidding when I said that I found this whole 'sliding' thing very fascinating," she continued with a smile as she opened the door.

The sliders then silently left the condo and remained that way until the reached the elevator.

"Not a day over nine hundred?" Wade asked as she turned to face Xander, anger evident in her voice. Causing small laughs from everyone in the group, save Xander, who had a worried look on his face.

**

* * *

The Chandler Hotel**

**1 month later**

"My feet are killing me," Wade said as she dropped onto a stool at the bar in the Chandlers restaurant, where Xander was currently cleaning a glass.

"Well look at the bright side," Xander said as he put a beer down in front of his girlfriend.

"And what's that?" Wade asked as she took a sip from the beer.

"You look hot as hell in that waitress uniform," the young man replied with a grin, causing Wade to start laughing.

Over the past month, the group of sliders had been able to make a deal with the management of the Chandler. They would work at the hotel to pay for the room they were staying in. Wade was currently putting her high school waitress skills to good use, while Xander was a bar tender, for once in his life he was grateful that his parents were alcoholics seeing as they taught him at a young age how to make their drinks.

Rembrandt was singing while Quinn worked at the front desk, and Maggie was also working as a waitress, although she took the job under extreme protest. Also over the past month Amanda made good on her promise to visit them at their hotel in order to learn more about them, she had also taken an interest in Xander and had started teaching him how to pick locks.

"Hey guys," Maggie said as she sat down next to Wade.

"Hey," Wade replied, taking another sip of her beer.

"Shouldn't you two be doing waitress stuff?" Xander asked as he prepared a beer for Maggie.

"Take a look around Xander, no one's here," Maggie replied.

Taking a look around the room Xander saw that Maggie was right and that there was no one in the restaurant area. That is, it was empty until Amanda walked in.

"Well, look whose here," Xander said as he Amanda walked over the bar and sat down.

"What's up, usually you visit when we don't work," Maggie asked as she sipped her beer.

"Well seeing as Xander and I have an appointment today and he gets off work in five minutes, I thought I'd pick him up," Amanda replied with a shrug.

"How do you know when Xander gets off work?" Wade asked, she still didn't fully trust Amanda, and the fact that she spent so much time with Xander wasn't helping much.

"I learned all of your schedules awhile ago," the immortal replied with a grin. "How did you think that I always showed up when at least three of you were off work."

"That's slightly creepy," Xander observed as he his replacement showed up.

"Where are you taking him?" Wade asked, trying to keep distrust out of her voice.

"Out," Amanda replied.

"Out where?" the red haired waitress asked.

"To repay him," the immortal replied

"What do you mean repay?" Wade asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Poker debt," Xander answered for the immortal as he walked out from behind the bar.

"Poker?" Maggie asked

"Yeah, I owe him alot of money so I thought that I would repay him with something that is functional," the thief replied.

"Alright, let's go," Xander said as he grabbed his coat. "We still on for dinner tonight?" he asked as he leaned down next to Wade.

"Yeah we are," Wade replied as she gave him a quick kiss.

A few minutes later the two were in Amanda's car and driving down the crowded streets of L.A.

"So how exactly are you repaying this debt of yours?" Xander asked.

"It's is a surprise," the thief replied as she turned onto a less busy street.

Twenty minutes later Amanda was pulling the car to a stop in front of a small, run down pawn shop. Amanda quickly got out of the car and walked into the shop, Xander following close behind.

The inside of the shop was just as rundown as the outside. There were several different things decorating the walls and counters, ranging from guitars to rings and watches. Amanda ignored all this and quickly walked up to the man behind the counter that reminded Xander far too much of Willy the Snitch.

"Ralph, how you doing?" Amanda asked as she approached the man.

"As well as can be expected, how bout you Amanda?" he asked as he shook the woman's hand.

"Pretty good," she replied.

"What can I get ya?" Ralph asked.

"I need a set of good lock picks for my friend here," Amanda replied as she gestured to Xander, who was slightly shocked at what he heard.

"You got it," Ralph replied as he reached under the counter and came back up with a black cloth case and handed it to Amanda, who quickly opened it up and began inspecting the contents.

"I'll take it," Amanda replied as she pulled a wad of bills out of her pocket and handed it to Ralph, before turning and walking out the door.

Xander sat for a minute, slightly shocked before hurrying out the door after his immortal friend. Once the two were outside and back at Amanda's car she handed over the case.

"Here you go kid," she said as she opened the car door and got in. Xander quickly doing the same.

Once the two were on their way Xander opened the case and had a look at the tools inside. Once the black case was folded open he saw that it contained three different pouches, each one holding a variety of different tools, all of which he knew how to use.

"You like it?" Amanda asked with a smile as she turned a corner.

Xander was about to respond with thanks when he saw a figure out his window that he still saw in his nightmares.

"Stop the car!" Xander yelled, causing Amanda to quickly step down on the brake.

Once the car was stopped Xander jumped out and began running in the direction he saw the figure walking, Amanda following close behind. After quickly scanning a large crowd of people gathered on the sidewalk he was able to spot the figure duck into an alley.

Quickly pushing his way through the crowd he made it to the alley and ran down, Amanda still following and wondering what had gotten into her young friend.

Reaching a turn in the alley Xander saw that it was a dead end, and that Angus Rickman was standing there with an evil grin on his face.

"Xander, good to see you, how's the chest," Rickman asked, grin still on his face.

"I have a little trouble running long distance now," Xander replied as his hand slowly started going for his Zat.

"That's too bad," Rickman replied as he noticed Xander's hand. Quickly pulling out a silenced handgun he pointed it at Xander's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

"You forget Rickman, I have a shield," Xander replied as he willed the amulet around his neck to life, causing the familiar dome of energy to appear just as Rickman started firing on the young man.

Quickly grabbing his Zat, Xander returned fire but missed as Rickman dove for cover behind some crates. Knowing that his shield wouldn't last forever he quickly moved behind a dumpster where Amanda had jumped behind when the shooting started.

"Friend of yours?" Amanda asked, slightly pissed off.

"If you consider a friend is someone that takes you prisoner and cuts up your chest, then yup," he replied as he peeked around the dumpster and saw no sign of Rickman.

Slowly moving out from his cover he began to head toward the crates Rickman dove behind, once again activating his shield, just in case. Once he reached the crates he cursed when he saw that Rickman wasn't there, but an open manhole was.

"Damn bastard got away again!" Xander screamed as he kicked the crates.

"Calm down, you'll hurt yourself," Amanda said as she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I got tell the others that Rickman is here," Xander said as he deactivated the Zat gun and tucked back into his coat.

**

* * *

Chandler Hotel**

**10 minutes later**

"What do you mean you saw Rickman?" Quinn asked after Xander had arrived and explained what happened.

"I mean that I saw Rickman," Xander replied. "Damn bastard tried to shoot me too," he added as an afterthought.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked as she quickly moved to his side.

"Yeah I'm fine, the wonder shield the Charmed Ones gave me once again proved its worth," the young man replied as he held up the pendant.

"Do you know where he is now?" Maggie asked, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Nope, jackass escaped down into the sewer,"

"Um, who is this Rickman?" Amanda asked from her place in the far corner of the room.

"The crazy brain eater we told you about," Remy answered.

"Oh, right, him,"

"So what do we do?" Wade asked, still at Xanders side.

"We still have two months here, plenty of time to hunt him down," Xander said as he fingered his Zat.

"Xander you have to remember that he slides at different times then we do, for all we know he could have already slid," Quinn explained from the other side of the room.

"But he might not be, I say we go with Xander's plan to hunt him down," Maggie quickly responded.

"That is going to be slightly difficult," Amanda piped up as she moved to stand with the group.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked in anger.

"What I mean is this is a big city with an ass load of people, how the hell do you plan on finding him?" the immortal asked the pissed off woman across from her.

Wade thought for a moment about all the things they knew about Rickman before a thought formed in her mind. "I might have a way that may help us at least get a general idea of where he is," the red head said as she moved over to the computer in their room.

"And that would be?" Maggie asked as the group moved to stand around the computer.

"Simple, Rickman needs a specific type of brain tissue to survive right, so what we do is run a search of all people who were attacked within the last few weeks that show the symptoms of Rickman's attack. Once we've done that we can find the locations of where they were attacked, and if we're lucky Rickman will be hiding out in the general area of the attacks," the former computer saleswoman said as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"That is of course if the all of the attacks happened in the same general area," Remy said.

"That's why I said I might have a way," Wade replied as list of names appeared on the screen.

A few minutes later she was able to find several people on the list that had symptoms matching Rickman's attack. After a few more minutes a map of L.A. appeared on the screen with several red dots, all concentrated in the same six-block radius.

"Well, we have our general location," Xander said as Wade printed up the map of the six block area.

"So now what?" Remy asked.

"Now we hunt," Xander replied in a grim voice.

* * *

**Abandonded Warehouse**

**2 weeks later**

"We've looking for two weeks now and there hasn't been any sign of that bastard," Maggie ranted as she and Xander searched an old warehouse in the area where they believed Rickman to be.

"That doesn't mean we won't find him," Xander calmly replied, Zat held at the ready.

"I know, but I really hope we do soon," Maggie responded.

The two walked in silence for a moment before a voice called from the darkness. "Ask and you shall receive," the voice said as bullets began raining down on the two.

Reacting quickly the pair dove behind a large pillar as the bullets continued coming down. Quickly peeking around the pillar, Maggie was able to see flashes in the darkness coming from Rickman's gun. Quickly pulling out the Glock that Amanda had acquired for her she took aim at the flashes and pulled the trigger, she was rewarded with a cry of pain.

"Let's go," Xander said as he activated his shield and jumped out from behind the pillar, Maggie right behind.

Soon they found the location that Rickman was firing at them from, unfortunately he wasn't there, but a trail of his blood was. Pulling out his Zat, Xander and Maggie quickly followed the trail. Seconds later they were on the roof of the warehouse, staring down Rickman who clutched at a heavily bleeding arm.

"Well look who we have here," Maggie said as she pointed her gun at her former CO.

"You really should have someone look at that," Xander commented as he leveled his Zat at the man.

"Go to hell!" Rickman yelled in response.

"What's wrong Rickman, no more smart remarks?" Maggie asked as the pair began to move closer.

"Well you know how I love to banter, but I'm out of time," Rickman shot back as he held up his timer and activated it. "Be seeing you!" he called as he jumped through the portal.

Without wasting a second Xander quickly ran for the wormhole with Maggie following close behind. Just as the vortex began to close the young man increased his speed and leapt into the red tunnel, which closed behind him leaving Maggie alone on the roof.

Staring in shock for a moment the brunette sent out a pray for her friend, followed by a silent curse. "How the hell am I gonna survive telling Wade this."

End Chapter 7

Here it is, sorry for the long time it took to write, please R+R


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all my readers I am back with the next chapter please R+R all reviews and criticism are welcome just please no flames.

**A Slayerette's Slide**

**Chapter 8**

**Chandler Hotel**

**5 minutes till slide**

"How much time now?" Wade asked.

"Two minutes Wade, one minute later then the last time you asked," Quinn responded in an annoyed voice.

"Chill out girl, we're all worried about him but driving us up the wall won't help," Remy told his friend.

"Well sorry if I happened to be scared to death about the well being of my boyfriend!" Wade bit back in an angry tone.

"Xander is both strong and smart, I'm sure he's fine," Maggie said, trying to sooth the angry red head.

"Well we won't know that until we slide, now will we," the red head shot back.

"Alright, times up," Quinn called as he held up the timer and opened the vortex.

"Thank God," Wade said as she quickly ran forward and jumped into the tunnel, followed closely by the rest of the group.

**

* * *

Unknown Location**

**2 days till slide**

"Everyone ok?" Quinn called as soon as everyone emerged from the tunnel.

"I will be once we find Xander," Wade said as she got up and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked as she took in their surroundings.

They had landed in what appeared to be a clearing in a forest. Ten feet away the tree line started, beyond that nothing was visible due to shadows and dense foliage.

"Looks like a forest," Quinn replied as he put the timer away.

"What's a forest like this doing in the middle of L.A.?" Maggie asked as she looked around cautiously.

"I don't…" Quinn started too reply but was cut off as a loud growling sound came from the forest.

Soon five large wolf like creature emerged from the shadows; each wolf was the size of a small horse and covered in pitch black fur. The group of sliders quickly moved together and were soon standing back to back as the wolf like creatures closed in on them.

Without warning the lead creature jumped into the air, its target Wade, but before it could get within five feet of the woman a ball of fire flew out of the shadows and struck the wolf, causing to fly back into a tree where it laid unmoving.

Turning in the direction of the fireball the sliders saw a figure walk out of the shadows. The person was just over six feet and was dressed all in black. Black armor covered his chest and stomach as well as black leg armor and boots. The face was hidden from view by a black helmet that seemed be molded to the head, covering all of this was a dark black coat.

It was easy to tell that the figure was male by his build. In his left hand he held a long sword with a blade that seemed to be maid of fire. In his other hand he held a long dark red stick that appeared too be carved in the likeness of a dragon.

Without hesitation the man ran forward and thrust his fiery sword into the hide of the nearest wolf and then held up the stick and launched another ball of fire at another. With three of the creatures dead the last two backed up a few feet and began to circle the man. Soon one was in front of him while the other was on his left. The two wolves then quickly ran forward and leaped into the air that the same time.

The man then quickly crouched down and propelled himself backwards, causing the two monsters to collide in mid air. He then leapt to his feet and quickly made short work of the last two monsters.

Upon the deaths of the last two creatures the man then turned and looked at the group of sliders.

After a few seconds in which no one spoke and the figure evaluated the group his voice came from inside the helmet. "About damn time you guys showed up."

"Xander?" Wade asked as she slowly moved toward the figure.

Instead of responding the helmet on the man's head seemed to turn into a liquid before retreating into the breast plate revealing the grinning face of Xander.

"You sound surprised to see me," Xander replied as Wade shot forward and jumped into his arms, and quickly began kissing him.

The rest of the sliders watched with smiles on their faces, glad that there friend was alive and well. A few minutes later the couple pulled apart and Xander then turned to face the rest of the group,

"How ya been?" he asked as they moved over.

"Worried sick over you," Quinn replied as he and Xander shared a manly hug.

Xander greeted his other two friends much the same as Quinn before he led them out of the forest.

"Where's Rickman?" Maggie asked as they cleared the forest and saw a large city off in the distance.

"Dead," Xander replied in a cold tone.

"You killed him?" Quinn asked, no shock in his voice.

"Unfortunately no," Xander replied.

"Then who did?" Maggie asked.

"A group of really big spiders," Xander answered as a grin began to form on his face. "I'll tell you about it when we get back to my place," he said before anyone else could question further.

"Where are we anyway?" Remy asked, as they grew closer to the city walls.

"We are on the outskirts of the city of Neverwinter," Xander replied.

"Neverwinter?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Yup, from what I've been able to gather this world is vastly different from ours," Xander responded.

"How so?" Wade asked.

"For one thing the land masses are far different then on our Earth's, there are many different races of creatures ranging from elves and orcs to dragons and Hellhounds that everybody know about, and magic is an everyday occurrence here," the young man explained.

"Is that how you have a sword made of fire, and a stick that shoots fire?" Maggie asked.

"Yup, a sorcerer made them for me after I saved him from zombies,"

The rest of the walk was in silence and soon the group walked through the open gates and the sliders that were new too the world gazed in wonder at the city around them. Not long after that they were all seated comfortably in Xander's home above a local tavern.

"So you said you have a story for us," Remy said once Xander had changed out of his armor into a simple shirt and pants.

"Your right," Xander replied and then launched into his story.

**

* * *

Flashback **

**1 ½ months ago**

Once Xander emerged from the wormhole he quickly got to his feet and began to look for Rickman, he soon spotted him running quickly threw the forest that they landed in. Without wasting another second he took off after the psychopath, all the while trying to get a clear shot with his Zat.

After what seemed like hours of running Rickman emerged into a clearing and started to panic as he heard Xander come crashing through the woods after him. He then quickly started to run across the clearing hoping to reach the tree line before the young man could get a clear shot.

Unfortunately the former general couldn't run fast enough, as soon as Xander emerged from the forest into the clearing he fired the Zat and hit Rickman, causing him to crumple to the ground. Slowly moving forward Xander kicked the man in the side and when he got no reply he figured that the man was indeed unconscious and not faking it.

Once again taking aim with his Zat he prepared too fire and end the life of the whack job, but before he could pull the trigger a strange hissing sound came from the trees around him. Looking around he raised his Zat from the unconscious killer to the sounds in the forest.

Seconds later several very large spiders emerged from the forest and surrounded the two humans.

"Oh crap," Xander said as he watched the large bugs.

Soon the spiders began to move closer to the pair of sliders. The young man then began to fire off quick shots from his Zat that caused the monster's legs to collapse under them when hit, unfortunately their were too many spiders for Xander to handle and they began closing in on him.

Right as one of the spiders was about to slash at him with its claws, a bolt of lighting shot out and struck the monster, instantly killing it. Looking in the direction the lighting came from, Xander saw a woman in full plate mail armor with a long sword in one hand and what looked like a glowing stick in the other.

The woman then quickly shot off several more bolts, striking various different spiders causing them to drop to the ground. Soon the remaining spiders began to retreat, but not before one of them bit down on Rickman's leg dragged him off into the forest.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," Xander replied as looked the woman over.

She stood about 5'7 with long brown hair and brown eyes, but what stood out most to the young slider was the way her ears were pointed.

"What's the matter, never seen an elf before?" the woman asked.

"Actually I haven't," Xander replied.

"I find that surprising, elves are all over the place," the woman responded, a slight amount of surprise in her voice.

"That may be true, but I'm not exactly from around here,"

"Then where are you from?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"That is a long story," Xander told her with a slight smile on his face.

"Then it is a story for another time, we must get out of here before the spiders return," she said as she turned and began walking.

Xander started after her but suddenly stopped as something caught his eye. Moving over to where Rickman had laid before being dragged away he had too hold back a cry of joy at he saw what must have fallen out of the maniacs hand when he shot him.

Quickly bending over and retrieving Rickman's timer he then stood up and ran to catch up with his unknown savior.

"So, could I ask your name?" Xander asked as he caught up to the woman.

The elf eyed him up and down for a moment before responding. "My name is Aribeth, now may I ask yours?"

"It's Xander," the young man replied.

"That is an odd name," Aribeth commented as they walked through the forest.

Xander chose to ignore that statement as he started to fiddle with Rickman's timer, trying to figure out how long until the slide that would hopefully take him back to his friends. Aribeth looked over at the young man with the strange item he picked up, assuming it was something to remember the man she assumed to be his friend by.

"I'm sorry I was not able to save your friend," Aribeth said to the young man.

After hearing this Xander stopped dead in his tracks and stared directly into the eyes of the elf. "That man was in no way my friend, he was a cold blooded killer that kidnapped me and put several scars on me," he said with anger in his voice.

Aribeth was slightly surprised by the amount of anger in the young human's voice and chose to remain silent as she studied him as they continued walking. After several minutes of silence Xander finally spoke up.

"So, where are we going?" the young man asked as he tucked Rickman's timer into his coat.

"The city of Neverwinter," Aribeth replied.

"Cool,"

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So we came back here, and I basically explained that I was hunting down Rickman because of what he did and that I had friends that would eventually show up looking for me," Xander finished his story as his friends stared at him with surprise.

"That's some story," Maggie said after a moment of silence.

"Yup,"

"If you had Rickman's timer, why didn't you slide back to us?" Wade asked her boyfriend.

Xander was silent for a moment as he fished Rickman's timer out of his coat and held it up. "Because I couldn't get the damn thing to work," he answered as the rest of the sliders saw that it did appear to be not functioning seeing as there was no count down to the slide. "Kinda hoping you would be able to fix it," Xander continued as he handed the device over to Quinn.

"I'll get right on it," Quinn responded as he took the timer and started fiddling with it.

"Does this mean that we'll get home?" Remy asked, hope evident in his voice.

"I think so Remy," Quinn replied as he punched a few buttons on the timer and the digital display flashed on. "It's working," Quinn called as he examined the readout. "Apparently the countdown on the two timers is only different by a few seconds," Quinn said after checking his timer.

"Is that good?" Xander asked.

"It's not bad," Quinn replied as he pulled out his timer and started fiddling with both of them.

It wasn't long before Quinn was off in his own little world. While Quinn worked on the timers Xander showed the others around his home and showed them where they could get some sleep. As the sun began to set Xander was sitting on a small balcony attached to his room, alone with his thoughts, until Wade joined him.

The red head didn't speak but she quickly moved over too him and wrapped her arms around him, tears beginning too form in her eyes.

"I was so scared that something bad had happened to you," the red head said as he held onto him.

Xander quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Don't worry, I won't leave you," he said as he held her.

"Good," Wade responded before pulling him into a kiss.

**

* * *

Xander's Place**

**1 day till Slide**

The next morning Xander woke up and noticed that there was something different about his room. Looking around he quickly found that it was the naked red head next to him in bed, his memories of the night before then came flooding back and with a smile he gave Wade a gentle kiss and then slid out of bed and got dressed.

After he was dressed he walked out into the main area of his home and saw that Quinn was in the same place as he was the previous day and was hunched over the timers.

"Morning Quinn," Xander said, walking into the small kitchen area as Quinn grunted a reply. "Have you been up all night?" the young man asked as he went about cooking breakfast.

Quinn simply grunted again and then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Please tell me there's coffee on this world," Quinn said as he leaned in the counter.

"Nope, no coffee," Xander replied as he cracked open some eggs and dumped them into a pan before reaching into a cupboard and pulled out a large vial of dark liquid. "But I do have this," he said as he poured some into a cup and passed off to the scientist.

"What is it?" Quinn asked as he accepted the cup.

Xander took a few seconds to throw some bacon onto a skillet before answering. "Once I realized that there was no form of coffee here I tracked down a potion maker and with his help was able to make a potion that has all the perks of coffee, but for some reason tastes like fruit," he explained as he continued to make breakfast.

Ten minutes later the rest of the sliders emerged from their various sleeping quarters and gathered in the kitchen just as Xander finished cooking breakfast. "Morning all," Xander said as he started to hand out plates to his friends who quickly began to eat and after giving a Wade a smile and quick kiss he too sat down.

"So, what else have you done while you were here?" Rembrandt asked as he poured himself a glass of the coffee potion.

"Well, after Aribeth helped me out with the spiders and took me back here she explained to me about the area and took me back to the Hall of Justice which is basically this temple for one of the gods they worship. However shortly after I arrived a cult attack and after helping to defend the hall I was rewarded with some money that I used to get some basic equipment and lodging."

"What kind of basic equipment?" Maggie asked in between bites of her breakfast.

"Some leather armor, a long sword, and a dagger," Xander replied. "After that I got a job doing some basic mercenary work around the city until I rescued a sorcerer from some zombies, who then made me my armor and sword. After that I just kept up with the merc work while I waited for you guys to show up," Xander finished his story.

"What other jobs did you do as a mercenary?" Wade asked, although the thought of her boyfriend being hired to do other people's dirty work didn't sit well with her.

"Some basic stuff, I helped Aribeth and some other paladins take out a vampire cult that set up shop here, helped take out the hive of the giant spiders I told you about, killed a mage that had gone bad and was sacrificing virgins, that one wasn't fun," he answered as a dark look crossed his face.

"You want to talk about it?" Remy asked.

"Nothing much to talk about. I went in, I found him, I fought him, I killed him," Xander said as he finished his breakfast.

"So, do we get to meet this Aribeth?" Wade asked, quickly changing the subject.

"If you want, I was heading over to see her today anyway," Xander replied as he set his dishes on the counter.

Soon the group had finished eating and helped Xander to clean up.

"We need to find you some new clothes," Xander said after all the cleaning had been done.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Maggie asked.

"It's not exactly the type of clothing that is worn around here," Xander replied as he opened up a large cabinet in the room. "There should be some stuff in here that will fit Quinn and Remy, but we're gonna have to buy some clothes for you two," he said in reference to Maggie and Wade.

A few minutes later Quinn and Rembrandt had changed into the clothes Xander had giving them, which consisted of simple dark colored pants, white shirts, and dark brown tunics. He then handed cloaks to Wade and Maggie so they could hide the clothes they were wearing until new ones could be purchased for them.

"So where can we get clothes for us?" Wade asked as the group moved down the street.

"There is a tailor's shop up ahead, and since he owes me a favor we can get it cheep," Xander responded as they approached a small building with a sign stating it was a tailors shop.

After spending twenty minutes in the shop, but what seemed like hours to the three men, the group was once again heading down the street with Wade and Maggie in more appropriate clothes. Soon the group arrived at a large white building that looked to be a temple of some sort.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Xander said as he walked up the stairs and through the doors.

The inside of the building was just as impressive as the outside. There was a raised platform in the center of the room with stairs leading up to it. In the center of the platform was what looked to be a circle of golden light.

"What's that?" Maggie asked as she looked at the light.

"That is a recall portal," Xander replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he then started walking over too a woman in armor that was standing on the other side of the room, the other sliders following behind.

When the woman noticed Xander walking over she smiled and went to meet him. "Xander, how are you?" she asked as she gave him a friendly embrace.

"Been good, killed some worgs out in the woods," Xander replied as he returned the hug. "Also these are the friends I told you about. This is Quinn, Rembrandt, Maggie and Wade. Guys this is Aribeth" Xander continued, pointing to each of the group in turn.

"It is very nice too meet you," Aribeth said to the group with a nod who returned the greeting. "This means that you will be leaving soon doesn't it?" Aribeth asked, once again addressing Xander.

"Yup, heading out late tomorrow," Xander replied.

"That's too bad, I know that there are quite a few barmaids that will be sad to hear that," Aribeth responded with a grin.

"Barmaids?" Wade asked, daggers in her voice.

"Heh, it's not what it seems like Wade," Xander replied in a nervous tone, all he got was a glare. "Would you look at that, there's a door over there, I think I should go through it," the young man said as he ran through the door, leaving behind a glaring Wade and laughing Aribeth.

A few minutes later the elf's laughter died down and she turned to face the glaring Wade. "It really is not what you think," the elf said in an attempt to calm down the enraged woman.

"Then what is it?" Wade asked, her anger still there.

"It's nothing, at the tavern that myself, Xander, and few others go to has barmaids that are always flirting with him," Aribeth started to explain.

"Funny how that doesn't make me feel any better," Wade cut in.

"If you would let me finish, I was going to say that he never acknowledged the flirting and would always tell stories of the fiery red head he loved," Aribeth continued, bringing a smile to the young woman's face.

"Really?" she asked with a giddy look.

It was at that time that Xander emerged from the door he had ran into with a queasy look on his face. "I've got to remember which door is which," he said as he started turning green.

"Sick room?" Aribeth asked.

"Sick room," Xander replied as Wade walked over. "You gonna hit me?" he asked in a timid voice. Wade simple smiled before pulling him into a kiss. "Guess not," Xander said as they broke apart. "So, Aribeth, why did you ask me here today?" he asked the elf.

"Right, time to get down to business," Aribeth said as she walked over to a table, the sliders right behind.

On the table was a large map of Neverwinter with small needles sticking out of various points on it.

"It was just come to my attention that the vampire cult wasn't complete destroyed," Aribeth said. "Vampires have been spotted in these areas," she continued while gesturing to the pins in the map.

"So we get to go in and take out the bloodsuckers?" Xander asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, get your equipment and meet me back here at sundown," Aribeth told the young man before walking off to attend to other matters.

Xander's Place 12 Hours till Slide 

"I don't like you doing this," Wade said as Xander moved around his room while gathering his equipment.

"You've said that five times now Wade," Xander replied as he strapped on his armor.

"It bears repeating, I don't want to lose you," Wade said as her boyfriend slung his coat on over his armor and put attached his sword to his belt and put several rings on his fingers.

"Wade, this isn't the first time, nor will it be the last, that I've dealt with vampires, plus I am going into their lair with several paladins and at least three sorcerers and four clerics, I'll be fine," the young man said in a reassuring voice as he wrapped Wade up in a hug.

"You promise?"

"Promise,"

"Alright, but if you die I am so gonna kick your ass," Wade told her boyfriend, who laughed in return.

"You got it," Xander said, smiling as he walked out of the room and into the larger sitting room where the rest of the sliders were waiting.

"So you heading out now?" Quinn asked as he looked up from the timers.

"Yup,"

"Just make sure you're back in time for the slide, now that we found home we don't want to have to come back and pick you up," Quinn told the young man.

"How till the slide?"

"You have about twelve hours,"

"That should be more then enough, taking out the cult should only take a few hours," Xander said before a said goodbye to them and headed out the door.

Soon the young man was standing outside the Hall of Justice with Aribeth and several other paladins who offered him friendly greetings. After discussing a plan of action the group of warriors headed off to the known entrance to the vampires lair.

**

* * *

Sewers of Neverwinter**

**10 ½ hours till slide**

"Uhh, I hate the sewers," a sorceress named Kaleena said as she, Xander, and two paladins slowly made their way into the lair.

"Apart from the stench and the occasional giant bug they're not all that bad," Xander remarked, earning a laugh from the paladin and a grunt from Kaleena.

Xander was leading the trio through the sewers, his fiery sword out of its sheath and casting light into the small tunnel. The plan was that they split off into three groups, each one containing a sorcerer and at two warriors to defend the spell caster. The three groups would then take different routes into the lair.

The first group led by Aribeth and also contained two of the other paladins as well as the clerics and a sorcerer were entering through an abandoned storage house above the lair. While the second and third took two different routes through the sewers so they could surround the undead monsters.

After a few more minutes of silent walking the trio reached small staircase leading up.

"This is it," Xander said as he looked up at the small trapdoor at the top of the stairs. "You two ready?"

After his two companions nodded Xander quickly moved up the staircase and readied his sword. Without a second thought the young man pushed the trapdoor open and using the enchantment stored in one of the rings, jumped up through the opening and was then propelled even farther into the air by the magic contained in his ring.

When he landed he was a good thirty feet away from the trap door, and standing in the middle of a small group of vampires. Using their surprise to his advantage Xander quickly spun around and with a quick slash of his sword decapitated two of the vampires, turning them to dust and then quickly leaping into the air again to avoid the rest of the vampires attacks.

In the time it had taken him to dust the first two vamps, the rest of the party had come into the room, as well as every vampire in the lair. Soon spells were flying through the air and weapons were clashing together.

Xander cursed his luck as the vampire he was fighting seemed to be an expert swordsman and had back him into a corner, where another of the undead monsters had joined the fight. While desperately trying to fight off to vampires with one hand, the young man raised his other and held out another ring shaped like a ram's head. When the ring was activated an invisible force flew out of the ring and struck the two vampires, sending them flying across the room.

"That's fifty, your useless now," Xander said as he let the ring of the ram fall from his finger.

Once he dropped the ring he rang over to the vampires that were attacking him and quickly drove his sword through both their hearts, turning them to dust. Looking around the room the young man saw that many vampires had already been killed, but more kept coming. Seeing that Aribeth was cornered on the other side of the room much like he was, he leapt into the air and allowed the magic in his Ring of Jumping to send him across the room and land silently behind the vampires cornering his elven friend.

Two quick sword swipes later the vampires were dust and Xander and Aribeth were back to back fighting off more the undead. "There's more here then we thought!" Aribeth called to Xander over the noise of the battle.

"No shit!" Xander yelled back as he duck and allowed a lightning spell to sail over his head and hit the vampire that he was fighting. "Thanks Kaleena!" Xander called as he began to fight with his next opponent.

What felt like days later but was really only two hours, Aribeth brought her sword through the neck of the last vampire killing it. When it's ashes had fallen to the ground the group of warriors collapsed, some in exhaustion, some from their wounds.

The surviving two clerics then quickly moved around the room and began to heal the critically injured fighters, leaving the less serious cases to be dealt with by the healing potions and first aid kits people had brought.

"That was fun," Xander said sarcastically as he walked up to Aribeth.

"Yes, we should do it again some time," Aribeth responded in a joking tone, getting a laugh out of Xander.

"So, now what?" Xander asked as he surveyed the room.

"We have the paladins and clerics move the wounded out of here while you, me, and Kaleena check for valuables," Aribeth responded as Kaleena walked over.

"That's a plan I can get behind," Xander said with a grin as he began to search the room, keeping a careful eye out for traps.

After twenty minutes of searching the three warriors had procured a small pile of items that they quickly wrapped up and began to head for the exit. As Xander walked up to the door he took one last look over the room and stopped in his tracks as a light caught the corner of his eyes.

"I think we missed something!" Xander called to his friends as he moved over the where the saw the light. The two women close behind.

When he reached the place he saw the light he began a closer inspection of the wall and found a small crack. With a little help from Aribeth and Kaleena they were able to pry at the wall which turned out to be a secret door that led into what appeared to be an armory.

"Wow," Xander said in awe as he looked at all of the weapons hanging on the walls.

"This is amazing," Aribeth said as she began to examine the weapons.

Xander was about to take a closer look a particularly nice looking axe on the wall when he noticed a sword lying on a table at the far end of the room. Approaching the blade he saw that it looked like any normal longsword, but he had learned early that looks can be deceiving.

"Hey Kaleena, can you come here a minute," Xander called out to the sorceress that was admiring a well-made quaterstaff.

"What is it?" she asked as he walked over to him.

"Can you see if there is anything special about this sword?" Xander asked as he gestured to the sword on the table.

"It's magical," Kaleena quickly responded.

"How do you know, you didn't even cast a spell," Xander said as he looked at the ordinary looking sword.

"That's how," she said as she pointed a piece of paper with odd writing on it. "It's written in arcane letters and says 'do not touch, magic sword," Kaleena responded.

"So is it cursed then?" Xander asked as he eyed the sword.

"I'm gonna guess and say no, if it was a vampire would have no trouble wielding it, I'm guessing it's good aligned," Aribeth said as she walked over.

"Only one way to find out," Xander said as he reached for the hilt of the sword.

When Xander wrapped his fingers around the sword and lifted it off the table the first thing he noticed that it was lighter then a typical longsword, and that the minute he touched it the blade began to glow with a soft white light.

"What I say, holy weapon," Aribeth said as she walked back to the door. "We should get going," Aribeth called back to them.

Soon the group was heading back to the Hall of Justice with the items they had gotten off the vampires, and a holy sword tucked under Xander's arm. "So, you think I could keep this?" Xander asked as protectively held the sword.

"It's alright with me, I can't used swords," Kaleena said as they approached the hall.

"It's fine with me as long as you let me find out what powers it was first," Aribeth said as they walked through the doors.

"Alright then, I'll come by later and pick it up, as well as my share of the loot," Xander sighed as he handed the weapon over to Aribeth and then headed back out the door in the direction of his home.

**

* * *

Xander's Place**

**8 hours till slide**

"Honey I'm home!" Xander called out in a joking matter as he walked into his home.

Almost immediately Wade was in his arms holding him. "Are you okay, your not hurt are you?" the red head asked, concern in her voice.

"A couple of bruises, but apart from that I'm fine, just really tired," Xander answered as Wade led him over to a couch.

"Kill all the vampires?" Maggie asked as she brought him a glass of water.

"Thanks," Xander said as he took the water and quickly downed the glass. "And to answer your question, yup, all the vamps are dust, and I got a cool weapon out of the deal," Xander replied with a twinkle in his eyes like that of a child at Christmas. "How long till the slide?"

"About eight hours," Quinn replied from where he was in the kitchen making some food.

"Then if you don't mind I'm gonna get some sleep, wake me up in six," Xander said as he rose from the couch and walked off to his room, Wade close behind.

"Ten bucks they do more then sleep," Maggie said as Wade closed the door behind.

"I'll take that bet," Remy said as he pulled a ten out of his pocket.

**

* * *

Xander's place**

**2 hours till slide**

"That was probably an anti productive thing to do if you're exhausted," Xander said as a naked Wade cuddled in close to him.

"It's not my fault," Wade replied as she wrapped her arms around him. "And you did get a couple hours of sleep in between."

"Good point, but I should probably get up now," Xander said as he and Wade sat up.

"Do we have to, there's still at least two hours till he slide," she said with a seductive smile.

"That's true, but I have some packing to do, good-byes to say, and a sword to pick up," Xander answered as he pulled himself out of bed. "And besides, I am way to tired to do that again," he continued with a smile as he finished getting dressed.

"Fine," Wade sighed as she got dresses herself and then walked out of the room with Xander.

"Hey, sleep well?" Maggie asked as the two lovers walked out of the room.

"Not really," Xander said as he and Wade smiled at each other.

"Ha! Pay up Remy," Maggie said in triumph as she turned to face the singer, who reluctantly pulled the money out of his wallet and handed it over.

"You're betting on that?" Wade asked in shock while Xander just laughed.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, I got a quick errand to run," Xander said as his laughs died down.

"We slide in two hours," Quinn told him as he put down the book he was reading.

"I won't be gone for long, don't worry," Xander called back as he walked out the door.

**

* * *

Hall of Justice**

As Xander walked through the large doors of the temple to Helm he began to scan the room for any signs of the elven paladin that had become one of his closet friends. Spotting her on the other side of the room he hurried over to her.

"Xander," Aribeth said in greeting as the young man approached. "Here for the sword I take it," the elf said as she pulled the weapon out of a chest behind her.

"That, and to say goodbye," Xander replied solemnly as Aribeth handed over the sword.

"Finally leaving?" Aribeth asked as a small amount of sadness entered her.

"Yup," Xander replied.

In order to stop the impending sadness attack that would then lead to hugging, a thing Aribeth didn't enjoy, the elven warrior quickly changed the subject. "The sword is called Radiance, and is pretty powerful."

Sensing what Aribeth was doing, and knowing why she was doing it, he went along with the topic change. "What's it do?"

"For starters it can destroy almost any undead so long as the blade pierces the heart, it can also create rays holy energy, but it can only do that twice per day," Aribeth explained as Xander looked in awe at the powerful weapon in his hand. "It also has some other power that I was not able to discover, apparently they will only make themselves known after the wielder 'proves his worthiness'."

"I'll remember that, and thank you for everything," Xander said as he held his hand out to the elf, who took it.

"You think you'll ever be back this way again?" Aribeth asked as she let go of his hand.

"I don't know, but if I am, you're buying the drinks," Xander replied, causing the elf to laugh.

With one final hand shake and smile Xander turned and walked out of the hall and down the road. He was near his home when he stopped after hearing someone call his name.

"Xander!" the voice said again.

Turning Xander saw Kaleena running to catch up with him. A few seconds later the panting sorceress was in front of him.

"Here," she said as she held up a ring.

"What this?" Xander asked as he took the ring from her.

"A going away present, figured it could help you out,"

"What's it do?" Xander asked as he slid it onto his finger.

"I made it myself, it has the powers of a ring of jumping, can turn you invisible once per day, and increase your speed," the spell caster explained.

"So basically a ring of speed, jump, and invisibility," Xander said.

"Yup,"

"Thank you," Xander said as he pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Take care of yourself,"

"I will,"

**

* * *

Xander's Place**

**30 mins to slide**

"So what do we do about me?" Maggie asked as the group got ready too hopefully make their final slide.

"We can give you our timer and you can go back to the survivors from your world," Quinn explained.

"Oh, right," Maggie said, trying her best to hide her sadness.

The minutes then quickly ticked by in silence until only three minutes were left until the slide.

"Everyone ready?" Quinn asked and received nods from everyone. He then walked over to Maggie and handed over the timer that she would use.

"I guess this is goodbye," Maggie said as she accepted the timer.

Quinn was about to say something but was cut off as a loud explosion sound was heard and the building started to shake.

"What the hell was that?" Maggie yelled as the shaking grew worse.

"I don't know!" Xander called back as he unsheathed Radiance and moved to the window. "Oh shit," he said as he saw what was outside the window.

"What 'oh shit' why did you say oh shit?" Wade asked as she joined him by the window.

"Remember the wizard I told you about that I killed?" Xander asked as the shaking grew worse.

"Yeah," Remy called back.

"His son is down their," Xander said before he quickly ducked, just narrowly avoiding a fire ball that came through the window and quickly started to set things around the room on fire.

"Thirty seconds!" Quinn yelled as the fire grew.

Soon the entire room was ablaze, but worst of all was that the fire was cutting Quinn and Maggie off from the other sliders. Seeing that the time was about to run out on the timer, Quinn made a decision. Aiming the timer at the air just above the other three sliders he activated the vortex and soon a swirling red tunnel appeared in the air.

"Go!" Quinn yelled to his friends.

"But what about you?" Wade called back to her long time friend.

"Don't worry, I'll go with Maggie and trace the wormhole, go!" Quinn yelled again.

"Good luck man!" Remy yelled as he jumped into the red tunnel, followed closely by Wade and Xander.

Soon the portal shut and Maggie held up the other timer.

"Time to go!" she screamed over the blaze as she activated the timer and jumped through, followed closely by Quinn.

End Chapter 8

There's chap 8 hope you like it, please R+R


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all, I'm back with the next chapter of Slayerette's Slide. Please enjoy and please review.

A Slayerette's Slide 

**Chapter 9**

Deserted Alley 

_3 months after last chapter_

"Ahhhh!" came a scream just after a swirling blue tunnel appeared in the air a few feet above the street. Along with the scream that came out of the tunnel were two bodies that landed on the deserted street.

"You sure this is the place?" Maggie asked as she looked around to street. All around the two sliders was nothing but destruction. Car's were overturned, burn marks were all over the buildings and trees where sprawled across the ground.

"The coordinates match," Quinn replied after checking the timer.

"What do you think happened then?"

"I don't know but we better get you to the hospital," Quinn replied as he started off down the street.

"Actually I don't think we need too, I'm feeling fine," Maggie told her friend.

Quinn looked thoughtful for a moment. "All that time sliding must have strengthened your lungs," he said.

"Cool," Maggie replied with a smile before walking in the direction of the Chandler. "Let's say we find the others."

"Right behind you."

After a few minutes of walking Quinn stopped short as he heard a familiar buzzing sound in the air. "You hear that?" Quinn asked Maggie as she too stopped.

"Yeah, what is it?" Maggie asked as she looked around.

"It sounds like a Kromagg ship!" Quinn yelled just as a large black ship came around a building farther ahead. "Run!" he yelled at Maggie as they began sprinting in the direction they had come, the Kromagg ship hot on their heels.

As the two sliders heard the ship's weapons powering up and began to loose hope they saw a familiar bolt of blue energy fly through the air and hit the ship, causing it to loose control and crash into the street behind them.

Looking in the direction the blue energy came from the two sliders were relieved too see the from of Xander Harris standing a little ways up the street, Zat gun in hand.

"Xan, your okay," Quinn said as he and Maggie ran up to him.

Xander in turn just looked the two over, and without warning squeezed the firing stud on the Zat twice, causing both of the sliders to fall to the ground unconscious. He then stared at the two sliders for a second and saw that nothing happened to them.

"Huh, guess they aren't Kromaggs," he said with a sigh as he holstered his weapon and went about reviving his friends.

A few seconds later Quinn's eyes snapped open and he stared at Xander. "You shot us!" he said in anger as Maggie started to come around.

"I had to make sure that you weren't Kromaggs trying to trick me," Xander replied with a shrug as he helped them to their feet.

"And so you shot us!" Quinn yelled.

"Yup, if you had been Kromaggs messing with my head, after I Zated you, you would dropped whatever mind power that keeps up the illusion of my friends, but since your not Kromaggs it doesn't matter," Xander explained as he started walking down the street.

Quinn and Maggie stood still for a minute, trying to understand what Xander had said to them before running down the street after their friend.

"When did the Kromaggs get here?" Quinn asked as he and Maggie caught up to Xander.

"About a month after me," Xander replied.

"Where are Remy and Wade?" Maggie asked as Xander walked up to the door of a rundown building.

After hearing the names of the other two sliders Xander stopped in his tracks as a pained expression flashed across his face.

"What happened?" Quinn asked as he saw the expression on Xander's face.

"It's not safe here, more of the Maggs could show up," Xander replied as his face became and expressionless mask and he stepped through the door of the building, Quinn and Maggie close behind.

A few minutes later the three sliders were descending a staircase in the building that led into a long, dimly lit hallway. The three walked down the hallway in silence and when they reached the end there was a large steel door blocking the path with a small keypad off to the side.

Xander walked up to the keypad and quickly entered a series of numbers. When he had finished the sound of something unlocking could be heard the large door then silently swung outward and Xander quickly walked through followed by Quinn and Maggie.

When they walked through the door Maggie and Quinn saw that they were in what they assumed to be Xander's base. The far wall of the area was taking up by a large weapons rack containing many different human guns and even a few Kromagg weapons, as well as the two magic swords he had gained in Faerun.

Other areas of the large room were taking up by computers, maps of the city, and a small living area containing a kicthen, bathroom, and bed.

"Nice place," Maggie said as she sat down on one of the few chairs in the room.

"It's not much, but it does the job," Xander replied as he hung up his coat and put his weapons on the rack.

"Xander, what happened to Wade and Rembrandt?" Quinn asked again as he sat down next to Maggie.

Xander was silent as he sat down in a chair opposite his friends, a pained look on his face. "After we got here we all got jobs at the Chandler and waited for you two too show up," Xander began as faraway look took the place of the pained one. "Things were good for awhile, Wade and Remy were happy to be home, and I was just happy to be with friends. Then, about a month after we got here the Kromaggs came and quickly took over. Wade, Remy, and I joined a resistance movement but we were soon captured after that."

"Once we were caught they started doing that mind probe thing of theirs but luckily I was able to defend myself after awhile," Xander continued but was interrupted by Quinn.

"How were you able too defend against their mind stuff?" Quinn asked.

"You remember that soldier possession I told you about?"

"Yeah, but you said that the memories were fading,"

"They were but all the poking around the Kromaggs did in my brain somehow brought back the memories and I was able to use those as a shield and was then able to plot my escape. Unfortunately when I did get out I wasn't able to get Remy and Wade out. Ever since then I've been trying to find a way to get in and get them out but unfortunately since I escaped they tightened security at the base."

"So there's no way to get and rescue them?" Maggie asked, sadness in her voice.

"I never said that," Xander replied as he rose from his seat. "I just said that I haven't found a way yet, but now that you two are here I might be able to come up with something," the young man continued as he sat down in front of a computer and quickly began to go to work on it.

Quinn walked up behind Xander and saw what appeared to be a large map of the area. After the young man hit a few buttons the screen changed and showed a large building that at one point was a military base. "This is the Magg base," Xander said as leaned back and allowed his friends to take a closer look.

"If memory serves then the prison is still in the north area," Xander continued as he pointed at the upper part of the map. "Now you guys probably won't like this but it just might work," Xander told his friends as he rose from the chair.

"Won't like what?" Maggie asked as she followed him with her eyes.

"My plan," Xander replied with a grin.

* * *

"I hate this plan," Maggie said to Quinn as he pulled the truck he was driving to a stop in front of the gate of the Kromagg base.

"I think it's a pretty good plan," Quinn replied with a shrug as a guard walked over.

"Driving into an enemy base without any weapons is not my idea of a good plan!" Maggie hissed as the guard walked up to the door.

"What do you want?" the Kromagg guard grunted as Quinn rolled down the window and turned to face the guard.

'Here goes nothing,' Quinn thought as before he answered the guards questions. "We found someone that I believe you've been hunting for," Quinn replied as he climbed out the door and led the guard around to the back.

Opening up the back of the truck the guard was surprised to see Xander in the back, tightly bound by ropes and chains and with a gag over his mouth.

"Where did you find this human?" the guard asked as he turned away from Xander and looked Quinn in the eye.

"We found him in the streets and where able to sneak up on him. We figured that since the Kromaggs are here to stay we should do our best to get along with your people," Quinn replied, hoping the guard bought the story.

The guard eyed Quinn for a moment, then turned and began eyeing Xander before responding. "I'll call ahead and let the guards know your bringing in a dangerous prisoner, just keep going forward," the Kromagg grunted before walking back into the guard shack.

"Yes sir," Quinn said as he climbed back into the driver's seat and started the engine. "So far so good," he said to Maggie as he drove through the open gate.

A few seconds later, once they were far enough away from the guard shack Maggie quickly pounded twice on the small window that separated the two parts of the vehicle. In the back Xander waited patently until he heard the signal from Maggie.

After he did he quickly shook off the ropes and chains that weren't really tied to him but were made to look like they were. Once he was free of the ropes he reached into a hidden compartment in the truck and pulled out his gear. First went the magic ring from Faerun followed by Radiance and his fire sword into sheaths on his back. Next he pulled out his Zat gun which he put in a specially made holster on his hip followed by a Kromagg handgun he had stolen in his escape into a holster on his other leg, his lock pick kit into his pocket, and his protection amulet around his neck

When he heard another quick pound on the window he pulled out the two handguns and activated his ring, making him fade into nothingness, then he waited. A few seconds later he felt the truck come to a stop and heard voice outside and soon afterwards sounds coming from the door of the truck.

After what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes the back door of the truck opened and three Kromaggs armed to the teeth walked in and looked shocked at the empty truck in front of them.

Without a moments hesitation Xander pulled the triggers on the two guns in his hand causing the first two Kromaggs fall to the ground and the invisibility spell to be broken. The third Kromagg looked on in shock as his two allies fell to the ground for no reason and his shock only doubled when he saw the smirking form of Xander appear out of nothingness and quickly shoot him with the snake looking gun in his hand.

He then waited a few more seconds until Quinn and Maggie walked into view and looked at the three fallen Kromaggs. "Nicely done," Maggie said as she and Quinn took the Kromaggs weapons and climbed out of the truck, followed by Xander.

"Now what?" Quinn asked as he looked around for anymore Kromaggs and saw that none were around.

"We find where there keeping Remy and Wade, then we go save them, then slide out of here," Xander replied as he began walking towards the nearby building, Quinn and Maggie following close behind.

A few minutes later the trio walked into the building and say that it appeared to be a work area for the Kromaggs Xander had just disposed off. Quickly moving over to one of the computers he began to hack into the system so as to find where on the base his friends were being kept.

"Can you understand that?" Maggie asked as she looked at the odd symbols flying over the computer screen.

"Yeah, once you learn the vowels the rest is pretty easy to pick up," Xander replied as a picture of Rembrandt appeared on the screen followed by more text. "Found Remy!" Xander called as he began to read over the text on the screen.

"Where is he?" Quinn asked as too looked over Xander's shoulder.

"He's in this building," Xander replied as he brought up a map of the building. "Go through that door over on the far wall and head down the hallway. Take the third door on the left and you'll be in his cellblock. You guys go and get him I'll stay here and find Wade," Xander said as he once again began typing and pictures started to flash across the screen.

"You gonna be okay on your own?" Maggie asked as she and Quinn picked up their weapons.

"I'll be fine, go get Remy," Xander replied, his attention on the computer screen in front of him.

Quinn and Maggie exchanged looks before the scientist shrugged and headed for the door, his weapon held at the ready.

A few minutes after the two had left a smile appeared on Xander's face as a picture of Wade appeared on the screen, however after reading the text the smile was soon replaced with a look of anger and sadness.

"Oh shit," Xander muttered as he quickly printed up the page and then ran to catch up to Quinn and Maggie just as an alarm started to sound.

* * *

"Third door down, this is it," Quinn said as he turned to face Maggie. "You ready?" he asked as he held up his gun.

"You bet," Maggie replied with determination in her voice.

Quinn nodded down at her before pushing the door open and quickly running through, followed closely by Maggie. The two quickly opened fire on the few Kromaggs in the room that were to surprised to by the humans suddenly bursting into the room to make it to their weapons before they were hit by the blasts and fell to the ground.

"That was easy," Quinn commented as he quickly went to the fallen guards and began to search the bodies. He quickly found a set of keys and then went about finding the cell containing his old friend.

"Remy!" the two called as they made their way down the dimly lit rows of prison cells, weapons held at the ready.

"Remy where are you!" Quinn screamed again, and soon heard a reply from the darkness.

"Who's there?" a voice called out that they quickly recognized as Rembrandt's.

"Remy it's us," Maggie called back as she and Quinn approached the cell the voice came from.

"Maggie, Q-Ball, is that you?" Remy asked as he approached the cell door.

"In the flesh," Quinn replied as he quickly started testing the different keys in the lock, hoping to find the right one quickly.

"How do I know this isn't some Kromagg trick?" the singer asked as he backed away from the door.

Maggie was about to answer when she heard gun shots back the way they came followed by yells and shortly after that an alarm. "We're running out of time Quinn," Maggie said to her friend.

"Just a minute," Quinn answered as he put the next key into the lock and was relived when he heard the click of the lock opening. "Remy let's go," Quinn said as he opened the door.

"Like I said, how do I know this isn't a Kromagg trick?" Remy asked again as he back away from Quinn.

"Would a Kromagg give you a gun?" Maggie asked as she tossed on the handguns they picked up off the dead guards.

Remy looked at the weapon in his hands for a second before looking back at his friends. "Man oh man I'm glad to see you guys," Remy said with a laugh as he walked out the cell and quickly hugged his friends.

"Likewise man," Quinn replied as he returned the hug.

"Where's Xander and Wade?" Remy asked as the three sliders started back down the way they came.

"We're not sure at the moment, Xander found out where you were and sent us to get you, saying that he would find Wade and meet up with us,' Quinn explained as they reached the door.

To the great surprise of the three sliders Xander burst through the door, followed by several blasts from Kromagg weapons. "We need a new exit," he stated as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What the hell happened and where is Wade?" Quinn asked as he helped Xander prop stuff against the door.

"Well, I assume someone found the bodies of the Kromaggs out in the truck and sounded the alarm," Xander replied as he checked over his weapons. "And as for Wade, they shipped her off world to a breeding camp," the young man continued with sadness in his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Quinn screamed in anger just as the door shook from a blast.

"I'll explain once we get out of here," Xander replied as he started to run back down the line of cells, the other sliders close behind.

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked as he reached a dead end at the end of the hall.

"I memorized the blue prints of the building, there should be an escape tunnel around here somewhere," Xander replied as he began to feel around the wall and soon enough a small passage opened up. "Let's go," he said as he started ushering his friends through.

Once everyone was through the entrance Xander quickly closed it up and the three friends made their way down the dark hallway in front of them.

* * *

Close to an hour later the three sliders were back in Xander's underground 'home' and the young man was explaining what he had found out about Wade.

"After you guys went to go get Remy I was able to find the information on Wade, unfortunately I found out that she had been shipped off to a Kromagg breeding camp on a different world two weeks ago," Xander explained.

"So how are we supposed to rescue her?" Maggie asked.

"We slide to the world with the camp and get her out," Xander replied.

"And how do you expect us to do that without the coordinates for that world?" Quinn asked, anger in his voice.

"I don't," Xander replied, causing Quinn to get madder. "Which is why I printed up the coordinates," he continued as he held up a piece of paper containing the coordinates.

"Does this mean we can get Wade back?" Remy asked, hope in his voice.

"It means we can get to the world she's on, but once we get there, who knows," Quinn replied as he took the paper from Xander and began to enter the coordinates into the timer.

A few minutes later Quinn held up the timer and told them that he was done and all that was left was to wait for the slide, which was in fifteen minutes.

Once the time was up Quinn opened the Vortex and quickly jumped in, followed by Maggie and Remy.

'Hold on Wade, I'm coming,' Xander thought as he followed his friends into the portal.

End Chapter 9

There's chapter 9 hope you liked it, please review.

And just to let you know the fic that I had a small preview of back in chap 6 should hopefully be done soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all, damn it's been awhile since I updated this fic, but at long last the tenth and final chapter of Slayerette's Slide. In all honesty it probably would have been awhile longet before i got this done due to other projects I'm working on, but I had a dream about sliders last night so I am taking it as a sign from on high to finish this fic. So without any more babbling here it is.

Also, there is slight mention of rape in this chapter, no actually describing of it, just a small mention so just warning you, I'm nice like that.

A Slayerette's Slide 

**Chapter 10**

**Outside a Kromagg base**

**1 hour Ten minutes till slide**

"Alright, you guys ready?" Xander whispered into the small microphone attached to his face as he crouched in a small patch of shadows a little ways away from the fence of the Kromagg base in his full combat gear.

"We're good to go Xan, good luck," Maggie's voice came back a few seconds later.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out Xander activated the magic in the ring on his finger and quickly ran towards the Kromagg base, the magic in his ring allowing him to easily move twice his normal speed while keeping him invisible. Even though it was the dead of night there was a full moon above him that was illuminating the large open space between him and the base.

He had spent the past two weeks studying the base and coming up with a plan to get Wade out, and now he was finally putting his plan into action. The small group had decided that Xander would be the one to get into the Kromagg camp and find Wade while the others would wait until he found her before causing a distraction that would allow him to get her out. After that they would meet up at a predetermined location and slide off the world, another reason they had waited so long to get Wade out.

'Here goes nothing,' Xander thought as he reached the large fence around the base and then leapt into the air. His combined speed and the power of his ring propelling him farther into the air then what was normally possible andeasily allowed him to get over the fence before landing silently and gracefully on the other side.

Looking around to make sure that there were no guards nearby he quickly pulled the Kromagg rifle on his back and began to make his way through the base, hoping that he would be able to find Wade quickly.

After about twenty minutes he was able to find a small empty room with multiple computers. Deactivating the invisibility he made his way over to one of the computers and quickly began to search the computer database, hoping to find Wade's location. A few minutes later Wade's picture appeared on screen along with her location. Thanking whatever higher being that was watching out for him, Xander memorized the screen before shutting the computer down and standing.

Before he could reach the door it opened and three Kromaggs walked in and after seeing Xander quickly raised their weapons and opened fire. Reacting quickly Xander raised the shield his amulet powered and pulled Radiance off his back and ran at the Kromaggs.

With a quick slice the first of the three fell dead, it's head separated from the rest of its body. Seeing one of their own fall dead and knowing this wasn't an ordinary human they were dealing with the other too tried to raise the base alarm but were killed in much the same way as the first before the could make it to the alarm.

"That was close," the young man sighed and quickly stripped the bodies of anything useful before pulling out his Zat and disposing of the bodies. "Man I love this thing," he smiled as he put the alien weapon back in his holster.

"What was that noise?" Maggie's voice came over the radio in a quiet but urgent tone.

"Just a few Kromaggs, don't worry though, their dead," Xander replied as he peaked out the door and saw that there was no one else around.

"Alright, but Quinn says that we're down to fifty five minutes until the slide so shake a leg," Maggie said as he slipped out of the door and back into the night.

"Gotcha," he said, wishing that his ring could turn him invisible more then once per day.

Deciding that he should be moving instead of griping about something he couldn't change he took off into the night, being sure to stick to the shadows and hoping that no one would see him. Ten minutes later, as well as a few more disintegrated Kromaggs, Xander arrived at the large building that Wade was in.

"Progress?" Maggie's voice said into his ear.

"I'm at the building where Wade is being held," Xander whispered back. "Get ready with that distraction," he continued as he silently jumped onto the top of the building and made his way over to a nearby skylight.

"We're ready when you are," Maggie said back.

After quickly examining the skylight to make sure there were no alarms he opened it. "Thank the lord for Kromagg arrogance," he said to himself as he dropped into the room below. Quickly looking around he saw that he was in what appeared to be a lab of sorts. There was a row of hospital beds against one of the walls as well as many different kinds of machines that you would find in a doctors office, and few that would fit in in Frankenstein's castle.

'I don't even want to know,' he thought as he made his way to the nearest door and opened it a crack.

Looking down both ways down the poorly illuminated hallway he saw that it was empty and quickly made his way down it, pulling out his Zat gun along the way. Reaching the end of the hall he stopped and peaked around the corner and cursed to himself as he saw that it led into what looked like a guardroom, with several Kromaggs sitting around.

Once again thanking the lord that he had grabbed a Kromagg flash grenade off of one of the three he had killed earlier he pulled the pin and threw it into the room. Seconds later it went off and the Kromaggs began to scream in anger as they stumbled around looking for the attacker.

Pulling the Kromagg rifle of his back, Xander stepped into the room and opened fire on the nearest Magg, which fell under the onslaught of the small bursts of energy. Shifting his aim the young man was able to kill two more before the guards got their sight back and opened fire on him.

Seeing that the Kromaggs were pointing their weapons at him and that he wouldn't have time to activate his shield he quickly dove behind a nearby console just as the shots ripped into the wall that he was standing in front of. Cautiously peering around the corner he saw that the four remaining guards were splitting up and moving in on his hiding place from multiple angles. Cursing his luck he threw down his rifle and pulled out his Zat gun and the Kromagg pistol on his other hip.

Quickly activating his shield he sprang up from his cover and began to fire at the guards, who in turn quickly dived behind cover. Ducking back into his place he was pleased that he was able to nail two of the bastards, leaving only two left. Knowing that he was short on time he decided to throw caution to the wind and reactivated his shield as well as the speed aspect of his ring and dashed out from his cover.

Quickly moving around the room he began firing at the guards as they fired back, but with the combination of his speed and shield all of their shots either missed him or were absorbed by the shield.

Seconds later the last two Kromaggs were dead. After making sure that no other guards had heard the fight and were coming he moved over to the bank of monitors and began to quickly search for Wade.

After a few seconds he found the monitor for her room and saw that she was asleep on small cot after getting the number for it he quickly made his way down the hallway. Minutes later he was standing outside the door to Wade's cell. Examining the lock on the door he pulled out his lock picks and went to work on the door. Soon he heard the click of the lock opening and with a smile pulled open the door and moved over to Wade's sleeping form.

Looking at her the first thing he noticed was that her hair was no longer red and that it had gone back to her natural brown. "Wade," Xander whispered as he gently shook her shoulder.

After a few more shakes the woman's eyes snapped open, a look of fear in them as she moved as far away from the young man as possible. "Please, leave me alone," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wade it's me, Xander," the young man said as he reached for her, only for her to shrink even farther away.

"No your not, Xander's not coming," she whispered as the tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Realizing that they were short on time and that more guards could show up at many minute he quickly made up his mind about what to do. "Listen Wade it is me, and we have very little time before we have to meet the others for the slide, so if you don't come with me I may just have to Zat you and carry you, which will be a bit of a hindrance so please believe me," he said as gently as possible.

Seeing that Wade still wasn't moving he sighed as he reached for the Zat on his hip only for the brunette's hand to dart out and grab his wrist. "It really is you," Wade said with hope in her voice as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Damn right," Xander replied, trademark grin in place.

"Xander," Wade said silently as she jumped into his arms and held on as if her life depended on it. "I never thought I'd see you again," she sobbed as Xander helped her to her feet.

"You honestly think I would leave you in a hellhole like this?" Xander joked as they started towards the door. Tapping the small button on his headset he opened the com link between him and Maggie. "Maggie I got her, now would be a good time for the distraction," Xander whispered as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"We're on it," Maggie replied, happiness evident in her voice.

"What's going on?" Wade asked.

"The other's are giving us a distraction so we can get out of here," Xander replied as he pulled out the Kromagg pistol. "You remember how to use one of these?" he asked as he handed the gun over to Wade.

"Yeah," Wade replied as she took the weapon and held it at the ready.

"Good, there are guards coming and I get the feeling they won't just let us walk out of here," Xander said as he pulled out his Zat.

"Alright, I'm ready," Wade said, all evidence of fear in her voice gone at the prospect of being able to kill some of the monsters that had been raping her for the past month.

"Then lets do this," Xander said as he opened the door and jumped into the hallway just as three guards rounded the corner. Without hesitation the two sliders opened fire on the three guards and soon they were dead.

"That felt really good," Wade said as the two made their way down the hall before a loud explosion was heard that shook the ground under her feet and would have thrown her to the floor if Xander hadn't grabbed her arm. "What the hell was that?"

"That would be our distraction," Xander replied as they began to run down the hall again. "We need to hurry and meet up with the others or else we'll miss the slide," Xander continued as they reached the guardroom.

"You know where the front door to this place is?" Xander asked as he looked around the room and saw three different doors as well as the hallway he had first come down.

"Yeah, it's this way," Wade responded as she pulled Xander toward the door nearest them and opened. Behind the door was another hallway like the one they had come down, only at the end of this one was a large steel door with a small window that showed night.

Quickly running down the hall the to reached the door and after a few seconds to unlock it they were running through the door and into the night.

"Holy crap," Wade said in awe as she saw the huge fire that was burning at the other end of the base. "I take it that was our distraction?" Wade asked as she and Xander started running through the base.

"Bingo, Hang on," Xander replied as he picked Wade up and ran for the nearby fence at full speed. Leaping into the air he was able to easily clear the fence, even with the added wait of Wade, only this time the landing was less graceful.

"Oww," Wade mumbled as she untangled herself from Xander.

"Not one of my better landings," Xander muttered as he stood up and help Wade to her feet. "C'mon," he said as he grabbed her wrist and began running towards a small grove of trees off in the distance.

"Xander, where the hell are you guys?" Maggie's voice asked through the headset he wore.

"We're almost there, how much time do you have?" He asked back as he and once again picked up Wade and activated his ring.

"Ten seconds, hall ass!" she practically yelled into the Mic.

'This is gonna be close,' Xander thought as he ran for the grove of trees, only dimly aware of the shots from Kromagg weapons that started being fired at him and the burning feeling that was forming in his legs and chest.

Time seemed to slow down as Xander carried himself and Wade closer to the trees that would lead to their salvation as more and more blasts from the Kromagg weapons exploded around him.

Once he reached the trees he saw that the portal was open and that Remy and Maggie had already gone in and Quinn was about to follow. Gritting his teeth he increased his speed and jumped into the portal just as it closed.

Two things went through Xander's mind as he and Wade traveled through the tunnel that would lead them to a new dimension. One was relief over the fact that he had finally rescued the woman he loved, two that he should probably let her go before they came out the other end of the tunnel so that only he would fly head first into something hard.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**? Time till slide**

"Uhh, what the hell hit me." Xander mumbled as he slowly came too and looked around the room.

"That would have been a Dumpster," a voice said from behind him.

Turning the young man saw a smiling Wade sitting in a chair next to him.

"I told you I always land on my head," Xander replied with a smile as Wade climbed onto the bed next to him and pulled him in for a long kiss. "Hmmm, I really missed that," Xander said as he wrapped his arms around the brunette and held her close.

"I did to," she replied as she held onto him.

After a few minutes of holding onto one another the two pulled apart and climbed out of the bed. "So, how long was I out, and where are we?" Xander asked as he pulled on his shoes and stood up.

"We're at the Chandler, and it's only been a few hours," Wade replied as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom and into the lounge are of the Suite where he saw the rest of his friends gathered around the table eating breakfast. "Hey guys, look who's awake," Wade called out as the couple joined the rest of their friends at the table.

"Hey Xander, how ya feeling?" Remy asked as he passed Xander a cup of coffee.

"Aww you know me, my head's as solid as a rock," Xander replied as he graciously took the cup of liquid from his friend. "So, how long till we slide?" Xander asked after taking a sip off the drink.

"Three days," Quinn replied before taking a bite of his toast.

"Good, I think we all need a little down time," Wade said as she grabbed some toast for herself.

Looking over at his smiling girlfriend, Xander was easily able to tell that she was happy to be back with her friends. But at the same time the shine that seemed to be always present in her eyes was gone and although she was putting on a good mask, she was clearly still in pain over what had happened. After silently cursing the Kromaggs over what they had done to Wade he vowed that he would not rest until that shine was back in her eyes.

* * *

The day was spent in peace as the five friends just sat around and talked about past stories, trying to put the rest the demons that had been haunting them for the past month, but all knowing that their time of peace would soon be over.

As the day ended and they all retired to bed except Xander who stood out on the small balcony that was part of the suite.

"Hey, want some company?" Quinn asked as he climbed out and stood next to Xander.

"Sure," Xander replied, not taking his gaze away from the night sky.

"Been a hell of a month," Quinn commented as he took looked up at the sky.

"Yup,"

"Wade seems to be doing well,"

"We both know that she isn't doing as good as she is pretending to be," Xander replied as he looked aver at his friend.

Quinn let out a sigh before turning to face his friend. "Yeah, must have been hell for her," he commented, angered over the fact that his best friend had to go through that hell.

"She's safe now, and nothing is taking her away again," Xander replied, an edge to his voice that Quinn had never heard before that instantly convinced him that not even God himself would take her away. "So, what should we do about your world?" Xander asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know, there is no way I am can just sit by and let the Kromaggs do what they are doing, but I know that if we go back now their won't be much we can do," Quinn replied after a few moments thought.

"We need to find a weapon," Xander stated.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"There are millions of worlds out there, one of them must have found a way to beat back the Maggs, or at the very least could help us find a way to kick them off your world," Xander stated as he looked back up at the stars.

"So, we're going gun shopping?" Quinn asked with a grin.

"Pretty much," Xander replied, a grin forming on his face. "And I pity any Magg that gets in our way."

**

* * *

Xander's World**

**Giles House**

"That was one hell of a ceremony," Buffy sighed as she fell onto one of the couches in Gile's living room.

"Yes, but you stopped the Mayor, and saved most of the class, so I would call it a win," Giles said as he prepared a pot of tea.

"And, now that the Mayor is gone we can focus our efforts on finding Xander," Willow stated from her position of Oz's lap.

"Sounds good," Oz stated as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waste.

"Yeah, but where to start?" Buffy asked as she looked at her friends. "There is a whole wide world out there that he could be in."

**End of Slayerette's Slide**

**To be continued in **

**Slayerette's Slide 2**

Well, that's the end of that.

If any of you would like to know what happened in the dream that kicked started my muse's engine it was basically this.

The four sliders from seasons 1 and 2 were in my basement trying to fix the timer when a horde of flesh eating bugs showed up so they ran into my storage room where it then flashed to a Future Quinn riding a horse through a desert when the bugs showed up again, and then a woke up when I saw that the bugs were eating the goddess known as Wade.

Kinda pointless but if any of you know how to interrupt dreams and can figure out if that means anything please let me know.

Although, don't be surprised if some of that dream stuff shows up in the next fic


End file.
